Matchmaking? Moi?
by LjonGlosoli
Summary: Becker's younger brother arrives on his doorstep, and Becker gets more than he bargained for: Toby teams up with Abby and Connor to try and get some Jecker going. Conby/Memily/ eventual Jecker. Re-written and improved. Now in past tense.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Toby

Matchmaking? Moi? Chapter 1: Meet Toby

* * *

><p>Becker's younger brother arrives on his doorstep, and Becker gets more than he bargained for: Toby teams up with Abby and Connor to try and get some Jecker going. ConbyMemily/ eventual Jecker.

* * *

><p>Becker sighed as he stood from his sit-ups to answer the door; he ran a small towel over the back of his sweaty neck as he walked. He stretched and opened the door, met with the sight of a young man with his hand raised as if to knock again impatiently.<p>

"All right, Hil?" said the man with a crooked grin, dropping his hand.

"What are you doing here Toby?" Becker said to his younger brother with a sigh.

"I'm your new roommate" said Toby simply, pushing his way into the flat.

Becker stood for a moment before he shut the door and followed Toby into the kitchen.

"Excuse me" he started, annoyed "who says you can just barge in here and stay in my flat?"

"Mom" said Toby with a smirk, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it, leaning against the counter.

Becker didn't look pleased at this news. He huffed and said "No she didn't, out. Now"

Toby chuckled "What? I know you have a spare room… or don't tell me you make your girlfriend sleep in it?"

Becker snarled and grumbled as he stalked out of the room. Toby grinned to himself and dragged his small black suitcase into the spare room. He flopped down and onto the bed, tired after his long flight from Canada.

Becker appeared in the door way with a black phone to his ear, he smirked at Toby who just rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Mum?" said Becker into the phone "What's Toby doing he-"

He was interrupted by a loud screech of "HILARY!" from the other end of the phone that Toby heard from the bed. Becker jumped and held the phone away from his ear and scowled at it.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking? When was the last time you called me? I could've been six foot under for all you know!"

"I've been busy… look, I just rang to ask why Toby is here!"

"Don't you use that name! Shortened modern nonsense!"

"Sorry ma'am, Why Tobias is here?"

"Because he is! Oh, you always asked too many questions for your own good!"

Becker opened his mouth to reply but then shut it abruptly when he realised that she'd hung up on him.

Toby grinned into the mattress, then gave a huge yawn and sat up.

"No chance for a shower Hil?" he asked.

Becker looked down at himself before deciding that he might as well finish his workout while Toby's out of the way. He sighed and nodded. Toby smiled and made his way towards the bathroom.

Becker leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

Twenty minutes later Toby emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Becker finished off his push ups and then went to have his own shower.

Toby wandered through the house, looking over the black couch… the black fridge… the black curtains…

He was just about to go and get dressed when there was a knock at the door. He arched his eyebrow at the back of it before going to open it.

He was greeted by a girl, maybe just a little younger than himself, dressed in the brightest clothes and the most ridiculously high heels he'd ever seen.

"oh" she said "hello! You must be Tobias?"

"It's Toby" Toby says "you are?"

"Jess Parker" she said cheerfully "The ARC's filed co-ordinator"

Toby looked her over and grinned "cool, come in" he said, stepping to the side to allow her to pass by.

She tottered into the hall and looked around curiously.

"Kitchens this way" said Toby with a smile, showing her to the room. She followed him in and took in the room. Toby pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit down. He pushed her into the table and only then did she notice his lack of clothing. She blushed furiously and looked down at the notes in her hand. Toby grinned and sat around the corner of the table from her.

She nodded to herself before beginning to go through all the necessary paperwork so Toby could start working at the ARC as soon as possible.

….

"And so I just sign there?"

"No" said Jess "there" she pointed to the page. Toby nodded and scribbled down his signature.

"All that's left is what size uniform you take" said Jess. At that moment Becker walked into the room, clad in a pair of black jeans and a tight, black, t-shirt. He stopped short at the sight of his brother and Jess pouring over piles of paper. He cleared his throat and the other two look up at him.

"Hi, Jess" said Becker "What're you doing here?"

"Just going over Toby's files" said Jess "And Hi"

Becker gave her a small smile and then started and stared at Toby.

"Your files?" he questioned.

"Toby's going to be working at the ARC" said Jess "Surely he told you that?"

Becker raised an eyebrow and Toby gave him a sheepish grin.

"You could've saved me a phone call to mum" said Becker grumpily.

Toby grinned "So, I can stay?"

Becker smirked "I didn't say that"

Jess rolled her eyes at him "If you won't let him stay here; he can stay at mine… I mean, I don't have a spare room- Abby and Connor are in that- but there's the couch!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Toby, with a glance at Becker. He smirked when he spotted the reaction he was hoping for: Tightly clenched jaw, a vein pulsing in his neck and his fists curled into balls.

"I mean:" he continued "Me and Jess'll have fun!"

He continued smirking at the sight of his brother, who looked like he was about to explode at the thought of Toby living with Jess. He unstuck his jaw and bit out "Fine, you can stay here… I don't want mum on my back"

Toby smiled too pleasantly "Cool, thanks for the offer Jess, but I think my brother wants to keep an eye on me... He cares so much!"

Jess giggled at the annoyed look on Becker's face.

"I'll visit lots though?" said Toby "We're going to be good friends, yeah?"

Jess nodded enthusiastically, missing the glare Becker shot at the grinning Toby.

"I should be getting off" said Jess "but hey; we're all getting a take-away tonight. Why don't you two come over?"

Toby replied before Becker even had time to think about it

"Great! We'll be there!"

Jess grinned excitedly "See you later!" she called as she headed towards the door.

Toby followed her out and sees her off, then he turned and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"What did you just agree too?" asked Becker with forced calmness.

"Dinner" said Toby, smiling happily "So… You and Jess then?" he asked casually.

"What are you talking about?" replied Becker, far too quickly.

Toby smirked "You like her"

"She's a nice girl" said Becker carefully.

"Pretty too" said Toby as he walked past his brother.

Becker breathed in sharply and coughed a few times before glaring at Toby's retreating form and rolling his eyes; trust Toby to take a shine to the first girl he layed eyes on. Jess probably already had a boyfriend… or a girlfriend… He furrowed his brow at the last thought and sighed: of course she'd have one of those… now why would he even be thinking about that? What did it matter anyway?

Becker made a small noise of frustration and went to stand out on his balcony to clear his head. Not that it needed clearing mind… why would it?

Meanwhile, Toby had gotten changed into jeans and a loose, grey, star wars t-shirt. He slid into his High-Topps and went to see where Becker had got too. He found him pulling a black hoodie over his head in his bedroom. Appearing from within his hoodie, he glanced at Toby's t-shirt and groaned.

"I forgot how much like Connor you are" he said.

Toby raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not sure whether that's a good thing or not. Becker frowned then smiled at Toby.

"You ok?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah" said Toby "I'm grand"

"Liz says you… got a tattoo for Kate…" said Becker slowly, knowing how close Toby had been to their niece.

Toby nodded and pulled up his shirt - revealing a tattoo of a heart with wings, Kate printed on the right corner of the heart and Dad on the other side, on his right side.

Becker swallowed and nodded stiffly. Toby rubbed his hands over his face and breathed out sharply and looked away. Becker reached out and placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

Toby cleared his throat and grinned "Gee Hil, That's the most affectionate you've ever been to anyone!" he said.

Becker smirked at him "Watch it…" he warned "I can be affectionate"

Toby just shook his head with a smile. He stifled a yawn behind his hand and rubbed his eyes again.

"Jet lag" he said "Vancouver is quite a bit away"

Becker nodded, knowing that Toby used to work in the Vancouver ARC.

"We should head to Jess'" said Toby. Becker nodded absently. "You'd better know where she lives" said Toby as he walked towards the door.

Becker rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys and some money from the hall table; He followed Toby out and into the car park. They both slid into the black Jeep, Becker driving, and set off to Jess' house.

* * *

><p>So, as you may all have noticed: I have begun changing all my chapters to the past tense instead of the present. I realised that it's easier to read and everything so yeah. And if you haven't reviewed this chapie yet, please do so :D Reviews are nice :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner at Jess' Part 1

Chapter 2: Matchmaking? Moi?: Dinner at Jess' part 1

"Number 7, Right?" Toby asked Becker as he stood in front of a bright red door.

Becker nodded and knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment before the unmistakeable clunk of heels was heard on the other side. The door swung open to reveal a beaming Jess.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed "Come in! I'm so glad you came"

"Me too" said Toby with a smile, handing Jess the beers they'd bought in the shop on the way.

Jess thanked him enthusiastically then said "We've certainly got enough to drink anyway! Matt and Emily brought some too!"

Becker raised his eyebrows and followed the others into the living-room/kitchen.

"Guys?" said Jess "This is Toby, Becker's brother"

The team greeted him enthusiastically and Connor stood up from his seat.

"Nice T-shirt!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"You a star wars fan too?" asked Toby happily.

Connor nodded enthusiastically and Abby rolled her eyes at him "Here we go… He won't shut up for a while now" she said with a sigh and a fond smile.

"Hey!" Connor protested, but struck up a conversation with Toby regardless. Jess giggled at them and went in search of the take-away menu.

Toby and Connor were just going over the finer details of 'A new hope' when Jess came back. They sat down either side of Becker and pursued the menu. She went around taking everyone's orders, when she got to the end Becker opened his mouth.

"Yes, Becker; we'll get lots of prawn crackers" said Jess with a chuckle.

Becker gave her a look somewhere between a scowl and an affectionate smile, which did not go unnoticed by Connor and Toby who raised their eyebrows at each other and smirked. Becker noticed and sharply dug both of them in the ribs. They both squeaked and glared at him. Connor grinned and said that he wants to show Toby his new game; they made their way over to the computer and started it up.

Abby smiled at them and then turned to talk to Emily. Jess passed out a beer to everyone and sat on the other end of the couch to Becker. Connor looked over at them and a small frown graced his features. Abby looks up at him just in time to see him nudge Toby and mutter something to him. Toby shrugged and rolled his eyes in Becker's direction and then pulled a face and said something back to Connor. Connor shook his head, grinning.

Abby frowned at them and wondered what they were talking about, then called Jess over to join her and Emily's talk about a night out.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Becker? Could you get that? Moneys on the hall table" said Jess as she painted Abby's nails.

Becker nodded and went to get the food. He grabbed the money and handed it to the young delivery girl, who was staring at him with her mouth slightly open. Becker didn't even seem notice as he took the food off her with a polite "Thanks". He closed the door and carried the bags back inside. He set them down on the coffee table and called Connor and Toby over.

Toby hurried over to give Jess a hand to help her get up from her place on the floor. He showed her over to the couch politely, she blushed slightly and took a seat. Becker was seated in his original place pressed up against the arm of the chair. Toby sat down right beside Jess, pushing her toward Becker. Connor looked curiously at him and then squashed himself between Toby and Abby. Taking up all remaining room on the couch. Abby looked curiously at him and he winked cheekily at her.

Everyone tucked into their food, chatting happily. Becker tucked into the prawn crackers with…great gusto. Toby rolled his eyes at him and said with his mouth full "Yo, Hil. You used to hate prawn crackers"

Becker glared at him and swallowed, Jess eyed the big lump that appeared in his throat as he tried to swallow. He spluttered and began choking. Jess looked incredibly panicked and started fussing about him.

"Oh my god!" she spluttered "He's going to die! Someone help! Oh don't die Becker!"

Toby snorted and tried to hold back his laughter, but fails. He burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

Jess scowled at him and tentatively pated Becker on the back. Toby leaned into Jess, forcing her on top of Becker. He swallowed suddenly with the shock and stilled.

Abby raised an eyebrow at him and then stood suddenly.

"I'm going to get some more beer's" she said "Toby? Why don't you come and help me?"

Toby shut up laughing and followed her out of the room "Hey," he said "This isn't the way to the kitchen…"

Abby smirked at him and pushed him up against the wall of the dark hallway.

"Woah," said Toby with a grin "I-I thought you were with Connor?"

Abby smirked at him "How did you know that?"

"Oh well… you know: He just happened to mention something along the lines of 'I'm with the hot blonde so don't get any ideas'"

Abby let go of Toby to cover her hands with her mouth to stop herself laughing loudly. Toby grinned at her and waited for her to sober up. She quieted and then said "Toby: I couldn't help noticing… back there… you seemed to be doing a little bit of… matchmaking?"

Toby looked astonished "Matchmaking? Moi? Miss Abby! How could you suggest such a thing?"

Abby raised an eyebrow at him and he flattered.

"Oh come on! My brother… is a bit of an emotional retard –Not my choice of words but… well, I'm just giving him a little push… along?"

Abby smirked "Quit freaking out; I'm in"

"E-Excuse me? Beg Pardon?"

"I'm in. I'm fed up of the two of them hovering about each other like a couple of in-experienced teenagers! I'm in!"

Toby beamed and was about to reply to her when Connor came around the corner and blinked in the dark.

"What's going on?" he whisper-shouted.

Abby grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her.

"Shhh!" she said, she leaned in close to him and muttered "Conn, we're going to get Becker and Jess together"

Connor pulled back to look from her to Toby.

"Like… together, together?" he asked, a grin slowly spreaded across his face.

Abby just nodded and smiled as Connor did some kind of excited skip on the spot.

"Oh!" he exclaimed "Like a secret mission? Can we have code names and all?"

"Yeah!" agreed Toby.

Abby raised an eyebrow and giggled "Sure, why not?"

They all grinned madly and put their heads together to come up with the first 'stage' of their 'mission'.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at Jess' Part 2

Chapter 3: Dinner at Jess' part 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who added this to their Alerts/Fav's – I still can't believe what a great reaction this has got!

Anyway… I just realised that I've not done a disclaimer yet so…: I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL! – that'll have to do. On to the story!

* * *

><p>"Now remember-"started Abby, but she was interrupted by Toby.<p>

"Don't get to drunk" he said grinning "We know Abs"

Connor nodded agreeingly and pouted "When are we getting code names?"

"You have to think of them first" said Abby with a smirk, but not an unkind one.

They went back into the kitchen and grabbed the remaining crate of beers. They sat in their original places. Jess had moved away from Becker a bit and both were pointedly avoiding each other's gaze. Toby openly rolled his eyes at them and Jess turned a charming shade of pink.

"How about a game?" suggested Abby as she sat down on Connor's lap. Connor nearly jumped out of his skin but grinned sheepishly at the amused look she gave him and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back into him.

"A game?" said Emily "Good idea! What kind?"

"Well we have to get through all this booze someway" said Connor into Abby's shoulder.

Toby turned to him with an amused expression "Booze?" he questioned "Who says that anymore?"

Connor grinned and said "I do" sticking his nose in the air.

Emily giggled at him and said "So we are playing a game with… alcohol?"

"Drink" said Toby "yes, How about 'Have you ever?'"

Abby and Connor nodded their agreement and Matt shrugged and said "Well I don't see why not"

Becker grumbled to himself at the notion and Toby turned to him "What was that Hil? You sound like a bear"

Becker just glared at him.

"Why do you call him Hil?" said Connor curiously.

"Because that's his name" said Toby with a raised eyebrow.

"Hil?"

"Well his full names…"

"Don't you dare" growled Becker menacingly, standing up abruptly, he advanced towards Toby, who moved to sit on the back of the couch to put as much distance between them as possible.

Toby grinned cheekily and breathed in; he opened his mouth dramatically but before he could say anything Becker shoved him off the couch. Toby tumbled over the back with a high pitched squeak and landed in a heap on the floor.

Everybody burst out laughing and Toby grumbled from behind the couch "God Hil, You're such a beast"

Becker just smirked as he watched Toby pull himself up, his dark hair piled messily atop of his head. Toby scowled at him before joining in the laughter.

Once everyone had calmed down they all got glasses and set up the game, Toby nipped to the kitchen and picked up a large bottle of Vodka.

"Yo, Jess?" he called, waving it about "Can we use this?"

Jess gave her consent and Toby grabbed some shot glasses and hurried back to the group.

"So someone asks a 'Have you ever question' and If you have; you drink. Simple!" Abby explained to Matt and Emily. Toby filled the glasses and they started.

"Right" said Abby "Me first: Have you ever… gotten a tattoo?"

Toby, Connor, Abby and Becker all downed their drinks.

"Let's see then" said Toby, lifting up his own shirt to show his memorial tattoo, He pulled back the arm of his t-shirt revealing a tribal band around his bicep and pulled up his jeans leg to reveal a sparrow wound around his ankle.

Jess studied his memorial carefully then sat back without saying a word. Becker looked at her confusedly but pulled up his own sleeve to reveal a black star near his shoulder. Abby turned to show some Chinese writing at the back of her neck and Connor blushed and mumbled something into Abby's shoulder. She giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her hands to contain it. Toby smirked "Where is it? You don't have to show, just tell"

Connor grumbled again and Abby said "Don't be such a baby; He's got 'I am a Jedi' written on his ass"

There was silence for a few moments before Connor groaned "ABBY!" and everyone erupted into laughter at the same time.

"I was drunk!" moaned Connor, emerging from behind Abby's shoulder, bright red with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well done Temple, way to make a fool of yourself" said Becker, still in stitches.

Connor glared at him then said "yeah? Well I wouldn't be surprised if you had your favourite gun or a tank or something on your ass!"

Becker immediately sobered and said stiffly "I do not"

Abby shrieked and said "You so do! Look at his face!" she then dissolved into fresh peals of laughter and rolled around in Connor's lap, trying to compose herself.

Becker just glared at everyone then said "Next question!" rather loudly.

Everyone slowly quietened down and Toby re-filled the empty glasses and sat back down, he clapped his hands together and said "My turn! Have you ever… had a crush on someone you work with? ... Honesty is key guys"

Connor and Abby didn't hesitate in downing theirs. Matt shrugged and downs his. Emily glanced at Matt, who smiled at her. She sipped her drink down and looked expectantly at the remaining three. Jess blushed as she knocked hers back hurriedly.

"Hil?" said Toby with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" said Becker stiffly.

Toby rolled his eyes "Of course, you are incapable of feelings"

"No I am not" said Becker "I'm annoyed at you now"

Toby chuckled and said "One of these days Becker, you'll see some chick and be like OH MY GOD!..." going all high-pitched on the last three words.

Abby and Connor smirked and nodded agreeingly. Becker scowled and said "This game is ridiculous"

"Whatever" said Emily, slurring her words a little.

"Seriously Em?" said Connor "After 1 glass?"

"Leave off her Connor" said Matt, placing a Kiss to Emily's forehead. Abby made an 'Aw' face and kissed Connor's cheek.

"Enough with the… fluffy stuff" said Toby with a chuckle.

"My turn" said Matt "have you ever fallen asleep on someone?"

Toby, Connor, Abby, Emily and Matt all downed theirs.

"Jess?" said Becker.

"What?" she said.

"You did"

"When?"

"When you crashed my stake out"

Jess opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut quickly, blushing red.

"She fall asleep on you Becker?" said Connor, grinning mischievously.

"Yes. She did" said Becker.

"OOOOH!"

"That was immature Toby" said Matt with a smirk.

Toby stuck his tongue out at him as Jess swallowed her drink. She hiccuped and swayed slightly in her seat. Becker looked concerned and said "Maybe we should stop"

"Nonsense" said Abby "Have a beer Jess" she shoved a can towards Jess who opened it up and took a huge swig.

"Jess; maybe you shoul-"

"Shruddup!" Jess slured "Wadda you noe?"

"But" stuttered Becker as he watched Jess chug back the rest of the can. She leaned back in her seat and pointed right at Becker.

"You! How's it tha-that ther's twooo of you's?" she pointed to Toby and furrowed her brow "You's is both the same"

Toby chuckled "Yeah, but I'm better looking"

"My god yeah!" exclaimed Abby "You're nearly identical… you know; except hair and you've got that-"

"BECKER HAS LOVELLY HAIR!"

"That's nice Jess, as I was saying; hair, that cut on your eye-"

"Scar"

"Oh, and you're a bit shorter I think"

"Yeah, and I have moi facial hair"

"uh-huh, some kinda goatee and moustache thing going on"

At that moment Jess sat up and stared dead at Matt "You said you's would'vez brung me chocolate" her face changed to the picture of sadness as she wailed "Why? Why didn't you's?"

Matt looked astonished and said "B-Becker got you some"

"And he's better than you" Jess sulked, burying her head in the nearest thing; which happened to be Becker side. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Right, that's it. Toby we're going"

"No!" whines Toby, he stood also and watched curiously as Jess swayed to her feet, she tottered unsteadily over to the counter and banged on something there.

Everyone jumped about a foot in the air as 'The Fast Food song' blared through the apartment. Becker scowled as he went to turn down the volume a bit. Jess plopped back in her seat and started singing and doing the actions, she glared at the rest of the team and said "Do it"

Toby and Connor shrugged before launching into the dance happily. Abby started laughing at them and tried to do some of the moves at the same time.

Matt and Emily slinked into the shadows to watch amusedly, Jess stood up and looked Becker dead in the eye "do it" she instructed.

Becker looked terrified and stuttered "I don't know it"

Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands and started swinging them back and forward, Becker tried to get away but isn't able to with her vice-like grip on his hands.

Connor, Toby and Abby started laughing at him and Matt yelled "Come on Becker, loosen up mate"

Becker scowled at him and looked down at Jess, who was beaming madly and trying to get him dancing. She joined Toby and Connor in their loud singing, still swinging Becker's hands around.

The song ended and Jess let go of him and collapsed onto the couch. Toby and Connor were busy laughing and high-fiving each other, Abby watched them with amusement. Matt and Emily were laughing in the corner and Becker was very red.

"Toby" he barked "we're going home now"

"Ah no!" complained Toby.

"You'd better do something with Jess first" said Connor.

Becker frowned before attempting to lift Jess up, but with the angle she was at he can't. Toby bounded over and grabbed Jess' legs. Together they lifted Jess into her room and laid her on her bed. Toby pulled off her heels and openly looked over her legs. Becker gave a short growl and grabbed Toby and pulled him out of the room. Toby grinned and said "nice legs"

That's when Becker punched him in the arm, Hard.

"Ow!" yelped Toby.

Becker smirked and said "We're going"

"Yo" Toby called back to Connor and Abby as Becker steered him out of the flat "See you in the morning!"

"Bye!" they called just as the door snaps shut behind them.

Becker let go of Toby once they got out in the car-park, Toby rubbed his arm and smirked "No need to get so protective Hilary"

Becker rounded on him and huffed "did you come here just to make my life a living hell?"

Toby grinned "No, but what are little brothers for eh?"

Becker smirked "You're walking home" he said evilly and got into his car.

That wiped the grin from Toby's face as Becker locked the doors and started the engine.

"What? No way! Hil! Don't you dare!"

Becker waved at him smugly and began to slowly drive off.

"I'LL TELL MOM!" Toby yelled, a smug grin spread over his face.

Becker scowled and backed up "get in" he growled.

Toby looked very satisfied and hopped in, but decided not to say anything just yet, because then it would all be over too soon, and where's the fun in that?

* * *

><p>OOOOH! Long chapie! That is what you get when you listen to the fast fod song when you have writers block XD Tell me what you think please! I mean; alerts are great but I would love some more reviews too!<p>

***ALSO: Any suggestions for their code names? I'd really appreciate that :D


	4. Chapter 4: You agreed to WHAT?

Hey guys, Ok so I've had a really bad day and I thought I'd post up this little bit, sort of a filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No sooner had Becker pulled out of the car park, his phone rings. He pulled it out and flipped it open, Ignoring Toby's nagging about not driving on the phone.<p>

"Hello?" he said, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled around a corner.

"Hil?"

"Yeah"

"Listen, You couldn't take the kids tomorrow could you?"

"Liz, it's my day off" said Becker with an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly" said Liz "So will you take them for the day?"

"I can't, find someone else" Becker said, only feeling slightly bad.

"Fine" snapped Liz, hanging up.

Becker sighed and shoved his phone in between his legs as he swerved around a reversing car.

Less than a minute later Toby's phone rang and he picked it up, fighting back a knowing smirk.

"All right sis?" he said casually. "Uh-huh… yeah… of course… naturally… he is isn't he?... Great! You'll drop them off at 11 then? Cool, bye!"

He pocketed his phone and grinned evilly. Becker slowly turned to him and looked pained.

"You didn't?"

Toby bit his lip and nodded once mutely. Becker had just pulled into their car park, he rested his head on his hands on the steering wheel and groaned. Toby grinned and hopped out of the car. Becker grumbled and got out after him.

"Aw come on Hil!" said Toby "We don't start work till Monday! It's Sunday tomorrow!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Becker fumed as he slammed the car door shut. He strode over to the lift and started jabbing at the button furiously. When it didn't open immediately he turned and took the stairs instead. Toby followed him up and said "they're only here 'till Monday morning!"

"I don't want anything to do with it!" snapped Becker, opening the door to the flat. "If they make a mess you can clean it up"

"Whatever" said Toby happily "What mess can a 4,6 and15 year old make?"

Becker just swung around and glared at him pointedly before stomping into his room and shutting the door sharply.

Toby stood still for a moment then grinned like a loon to himself and going to get into bed.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. Short by my usual standard. But if you could spare a minuet to review? It might help make my day better<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

Chapter 5:

Yo, Sorry for the wait guys! Things have been mad with having to do work experience and all And I'd like to say thanks again to all the people who have added this to their alerts/favourites and I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL! But I DO own my OC's and the idea and anything else of my own creation.

"Ugh" groaned Toby, his hand stretching out from underneath his duvet to blindly tap around his bedside locker in search of his buzzing phone. He grumbled as he searched. Finally locating the offending object he brought it under the covers with him and flicked it open.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" he croaked down the phone.<p>

"Toby?" Abby's voice drifted into his ear.

"Abby! It's the crack of dawn!"

"It's 10!"

"Shit, I've got to get up!"

"Why?"

"I'm babysitting my sister's kids"

Abby laughed "What age are they?"

"4, 6 and 15" said Toby, dragging himself out of bed and onto the floor.

"Good luck"

"Cheers… How's Jess?"

"Still sleeping, and Becker?"

"Same, he's not too fond of me at the moment"

"Why? Apart from the whole Jess thing"

"My sister phoned him first and he said no"

"Oh... you're dead"

"Yep!"

"What time are they coming?" said Abby thoughtfully.

"11" said Toby, still on the floor, pulling a pair of jeans on.

Abby laughed "Want some company?"

"Yes please"

"We'll be over in a bit; hopefully Jess'll follow us around"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Toby hauled himself to his feet and pulled on some socks before shuffling into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. He made a detour on the way to see if Becker's up. He cautiously opened the door and peered in. He was met with the sight of a topless Becker sprawled out over the bed on top of the duvet, still in the jeans he wore last night.

Toby raised an eyebrow and quietly shut the door. He entered the kitchen and searched around for some pain killers. He filled a glass of water and brought both and left them on Becker's bedside table. He returned to the kitchen and took some himself. He made himself some porridge, disappointed at his brother's lack of interesting cereal. He was halfway through it when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and said to his sister "You're early"

Liz smiled apologetically and handed 4 year old Adam over. 6 year old Edward pushed his way inside, demanding to have a go of a gun. He was followed by Rachel, who didn't look very impressed with the situation. She looked at Toby's bare chest and makes a face "put some clothes on" she snapped and made her way to the sitting room. Toby smiled at Liz before closing the door and setting Adam down, who immediately ran over to Becker's door and started shouting.

"Sssshhhhh!" hissed Toby, scooping him up and depositing him on the couch. Rachel was curled up in an armchair texting madly. Toby rubbed his hands over his face and told Rachel to watch Adam while he went to look for Ed.

Rachel grunted in response, not looking up from her phone.

Toby hurried off to the kitchen to find Edward, he found him reaching for a small EMD Becker had left on the counter.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" exclaimed Toby, hurrying to get to the gun before Ed, he lead Ed back into the sitting room, sat him down and addressed the kids.

"Ok, my friends will be coming over in a bit and then we might all go out"

"Where's Uncle Hil?" said Adam.

"In bed" said Toby.

"Lazy sod" commented Rachel "Tobs? Can I have a friend over?"

"Not that… what's her name? Bonshaka?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Her name is Shakconcé" she snaps "And she's not my friend. That was last year"

Toby shrugged and said "Sure… Why would you call your child that?"

"I don't know… It's a cross between Shakeria and Beyoncé… so Minnie can come over?"

"Minnie? …Yeah"

Rachel grinned her thanks and texted away madly. Toby sighed and said "how about we go to the park when my friends get here?"

"Whatever" said Rachel.

Toby sat down on the couch and took Adam onto his lap and bounced him up and down. Adam squealed excitedly and grabbed hold of Toby's chest hair and tugged. Toby yelled out in pain and pulled Adam off him.

"Hahahahaha!" Yelled Adam joyfully, taking in Toby's red face and watering eyes. Toby growled at him before going to answer the door which had just rang. He rubbed his chest and opened the door to see Abby and Connor grinning widely at him, He invited them in and showed them to the sitting room.

Rachel looked up from her phone with a short "Hi" and she got a very interested look on her face as she spied Connor. He smiled warmly at her and sat down on the couch; Ed and Adam looked at him curiously. Abby sat down right beside him and seeing the looks that Rachel was shooting her boyfriend she placed one hand in his and the other on his leg. Connor grinned at her and kissed her softly, causing Ed and Adam to make repulsed faces and say "Ew!" quietly. Rachel raised her eyebrows and went back to her phone.

"I was thinking we could go to the park?" suggested Toby "And maybe the other's will join us when their up?"

Abby nodded agreeingly "I'll text Matt and tell him we'll be at the park if he's interested… though knowing him he'll want to spend the whole day in with Emily"

Toby nodded and said "Ok, I'll just get dressed… Rachel's friend is coming round so let her in yeah?"

"How will we know if it's her?" asked Connor, Abby rolled her eyes fondly at him and smiled.

"Oh trust me, you'll know" said Toby with a grin.

Connor grinned back and leaned back into the couch.

Toby went to get dressed and to write a quick note to Becker to let him know where they are.

Meanwhile, in the living room. Abby and Connor have been introduced to everyone and they all wait for Toby to return.

The doorbell rang and Rachel hopped up to answer it, she opened the door but her smile flattered when it wasn't Minnie she sees, but a hung-over brunette.

"Hi" said Rachel.

Jess mumbled back a greeting and, holding her head, made her way into the flat. Rachel slide

past her into the sitting room.

"Here, do you two know this one?" she said, nervously glancing at Jess.

Abby and Connor laughed "We do" said Abby "That's Jess"

Jess leaned against the wall and held her head, groaning softly.

Toby came out of his room and walked towards Jess.

"Becker" Jess mumbled.

"Nope" said Toby "I am a Becker but I'm not 'Becker'"

"Toby… pain killers"

Toby grinned and went to get Jess the tablets; she gulped them down gratefully and sighed happily.

"Thank god" she said "There was none at my place"

Just then the doorbell rang again and Toby went to answer it, he was met with the sight of a tiny, dark skinned girl, staring up at him with a pout and look that could only be described as one that will lead to some clicking and sassing. He showed her in with an arched eyebrow and just at that precise moment, Becker decided to make an appearance; still in his jeans, in need of a shave and his hair tossed every which way. Minnie's eyes widened at the sight of him and she sauntered into the flat. Toby closed the door behind her and followed her.

Minnie's eyes didn't leave Becker as she leaned against the wall and greeted Rachel. Becker looked up blearily and blinked a few times.

"What the hell is going on?" he croaked.

"We're all going to the park, you coming?" asked Abby, appearing at Toby's shoulder.

Jess turned from her conversation with Connor and went bright red at the sight of Becker's bare chest.

"Morning Jessica" said Becker, shooting her a smile. Jess smiles back nervously and tried to keep her eyes from straying below his neck. Becker slowly looked down at himself and groaned before mumbling "Shower" and disappearing.

Abby, Connor and Toby all exchanged grins at the look on Jess' face.

"Jess? You coming? Or do you want to wait for Hil?" asked Toby.

"I'm coming" she said and turns, heading out the door.

Rachel and Minnie followed her and Toby caught Minnie saying "Are those your uncles? Damn! They are fine!"

Connor took Adam by the hand and led him outside. Abby took charge of Edward and Toby shut the door behind them all.

Down in the car park, they all realised that there was only 7 seats in the huge Jeep. After Toby tried and failed to get Edward and Adam to share a seat, he instructed Abby to sit on Connor. Connor grinned like a loon and pulled Abby in on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, she rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. He made quite the show of kissing her ear. Edward and Adam both pulled horrified faces and squealed their disgust. Toby laughed and started up the car, he pulls out of the car park ant into the morning sun.

* * *

><p>Right, sorry again for the wait. Work experience was brilliant! I was in a primary school and I got to teach the kids art and all about dinosaurs! XD XD<p>

They were all real sad when I left though, which was kinda hard

Anyway, Review, Comment, Just say something random… whatever. Pretty please? With Andrew-Lee Potts in a fluffy dinosaur costume on top? – They make me update faster

Next chapter: The Park, Codenames and some… Jecker! (yeah, I know there wasn't much on this chapie)


	6. Chapter 6: The park Part 1

**Chapter 6:**

Yay! Another chapter! Aren't I good? XD

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and added this to thzeir alerts/fav's! Love you all! :D

And BIG shout out to 'B and B are Back' for the codenames! God, they did my head in! THANK YOU MATE!

* * *

><p>Toby swerved around a corner, trying to break up a fight in the back and drive at the same time.<p>

"Ed's kicking my chair!" yelled Rachel. Ed laughed from behind her until she turned around and swung at him, hitting him on the nose, Ed yelled out and was about to swing back when Toby roared "SHUT IT!" They both fell quiet. Rachel and Minnie asked for Toby's IPod, he handed it over, anything to keep them quiet. The two boys took up playing Eye spy. Toby turned onto a sort of country road, full of pot holes and bumps. Connor started exaggerating the bumps by shoving his hips up towards Abby. She started shouting and scolding him, which he found hilarious so she threatened to sit on Toby on the way back instead. That shut him up.

They arrived in the park and settled under a big tree between the playground and the lake. Ed and Adam ran off to play on the swings and Rachel and Minnie wandered off, 'whatevering' at Toby's warning to not go too far.

Jess stretched out and closed her eyes on the picnic rug, still having a headache.

Toby and Connor discovered that the tree they were under was an apple one and they set about climbing up and picking some.

"Connor! Get that one!" said Toby, Connor stretched out and nabbed a big red apple. The two hopped down with their collection and sat either side of Abby. She took one of the apples and looked it over. Connor rubbed his against his chest and stopped when he spotted Abby looking at him strangely.

"What?" he questioned.

"Do people still do that?" she asked, indicating at his apple rubbing.

"It's just come off a tree!" Connor stated indignantly, his voice going an octave higher than usual "Of course I'm gonna rub it!"

"You're an idiot Conn" Abby smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know!" said Connor, a big grin lighting up his features. He bit into his apple. Abby rolled her eyes at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Becker arrived with some more painkillers for Jess and he sat down beside her and accepted one of the apples. He shot Jess a smile, causing her to go her usual 'Becker's around' red.

"Toby" Becker barked "Who said you could take my Jeep?"

Toby shrugged "No-one, you'd better have driven my car here" he said.

Becker nodded tiredly and leaned back against the tree and sighed.

Connor Abby and Toby walked off toward the playground and seated themselves on the metal fence around it.

"Well Becker turned up anyway" said Abby "That's good"

Toby and Connor nodded agreeingly and then Abby said "So what are we gonna do today to urge them on?"

"I'll tell you" said Connor "We're gonna to get them in those little boats, and we lead 'em off and leave 'em all alone for a while, when we'll go back and pick them up!"

There was silence for a moment as the other two mulled it over.

"Conn?" asked Toby "That's like handsel and Gretel"

"You know I knew it sounded familiar!" exclaimed Abby "I like it"

Toby enthusiastically agreed and said "Right, have you thought of your codenames?"

Connor nodded enthusiastically and said "And I have walkie talkies we can use!"

"Won't phones work?" asked Abby, but it was evident from the way Toby and Connor rounded on her that that was out of the question.

"Ok, Ok, walkie talkies it is then" Abby said with a fond eye roll.

"So, your codenames?" asked Toby.

"Sid and Nancy" said Connor simply.

Toby opened his mouth to say something then decided better of it.

"Ok…" he said slowly.

"Our old team leader, Cutter, called us that one day. And it's also the name of our diictadons" Said Connor in explanation.

"I wonder where they are…" said Abby a little sadly.

"We'll ask Lester tomorrow, yeah?" said Connor reassuringly.

Abby smiled at him and said "We came up with one for you" to Toby.

Toby eyed her warily and said "Let's hear it then"

"Little B" said Abby.

"Little B?" said Toby with an arched eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're like a little Becker" said Abby.

Toby thought then laughed "I like it, but I'm not that little"

"You're younger and shorter than him" said Connor.

"True that" said Toby "Little B, Sid and Nancy are on a mission then!"

"Let's go!" said Connor excitedly, hanging out if Abby's sleeve.

"Ok, Ok!" said Abby "to the Boats?"

They agreed and walked back to the group and proposed the idea to them, Jess enthusiastically agreed and they collected Adam and Ed and got into boats. Rachel and Minnie showed up and got into one, Toby, Adam and Ed in one, Connor and Abby in another and Becker and Jess in the other one. They all paddled out into the middle of the lake and floated about for a bit.

"Look!" shouted Connor and points to the bridge a little in the distance. Everyone looked to see Matt embracing Emily from behind right in the middle of the bridge. Toby drifted towards Jess and Becker's boat still watching Matt and Emily curiously. Shocking the hell out of everyone, Matt bent down on one knee and took Emily's hand.

"Oh my god" said Toby, standing up at the exact time Jess does, but Toby still had his paddle in his hand, It hit Jess and sent her flying into the lake.

"Shit! Sorry Jess!" yelled Toby and turned to glance at Matt and Emily seeing them kissing passionately. Minnie had taken charge of her boat and was intent on getting as close to Toby and Becker as possible.

"Well that's just lovely" he said.

Only then did Becker notice that Jess is no longer with him but calmly treading water with a very annoyed look on her face. Becker jumped into hero mode "Jess!" he shouted, pulling off his T-shirt and jumping in after her. Minnie's eyes popped out on sticks and she made an appreciative noise.

"You could've kept your shirt on" said Toby, relaxing back in his boat with an eye roll.

"Speak for yourself" said Minnie.

Jess had just been hit with a tidal wave created by Becker who was swimming towards her, he grabbed her and hauled her back in the boat, he wasted no time in laying her out on the floor of the boat and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock and Becker pulled back.

"You ok?" he asked.

Jess opened and closed her mouth for a bit and then nodded mutely.

Minnie stood up "Rach! Push me into that lake!" she ordered. Rachel looked at her with the corner of her mouth raised.

"Sit down! What is wrong with you?" she said, beginning to row back to the shore.

"I'm having some of THAT rescue me" she stated, nodding towards Becker.

Rachel made a face of disgust and said "That's gross! He's my uncle!"

Minnie just grinned madly, but flattered as Rachel grabbed her and pulled her back into the boat.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I had to cut it short O_o It was really long so I decided I'd split it and upload one now and one maybe later or tomorrow.<p>

AND! A quote in here, cookies for whoever gets it! (from a new-ish British comedy)

Right, you know the drill; review, please? Cheers guys


	7. Chapter 7: The Park Part 2

**Chapter 7:**

Thanks again to readers/reviewers/alerters/favouriters

* * *

><p>They all made their way back to the dock and Toby helped Becker tie up his boat.<p>

"Nice, rescue the girl and kiss her" Toby said with a grin.

Becker paused in the act of tying a rope and his mouth dropped open.

"Kiss?... wh-no! Tha-That was… that was mouth to mouth!"

"Yes Mate, that's usually what people mean when they say kiss"

"No! I mean CPR!"

"Ohhhh…." Said Toby; his face the picture of realisation. He shrugged"Funny looking CPR"

Becker grumbled and stuttered as they straightened and went to make their way back to the others.

"Are you going to tell her it was CPR? And not a kiss?" asked Toby.

"She knows" snapped Becker "We've already discussed it"

Toby pulled a face and sat down beside Abby. Rachel and Minnie disappeared to get ice cream for everyone.

"You two should dry off" she suggested.

Becker nodded and said he had a couple of changes of clothes in his car they could use. He took Jess off to get them and Abby immediately rounded on Toby.

"What did he say?"

"Apparently it was CPR" said Toby rolling his eyes. "What about Jess?"

"Same, CPR"

Toby groaned and ran his hands through his hair "They're both so… UGH! I mean I've never seen anything so obvious and they both act like it's not there"

Connor nodded "It'll take Becker longer than Jess to cop on" he said "And so much for sticking to the plan"

"Yeah but that worked just as well… Hell, even better; he bloody kissed her!"

"ah-ha-ha! Mouth to mouth"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry"

The trio laughed and relaxed again.

"Do you know, the only people who are going about this whole thing right are Matt and Emily" Connor commented.

"I know! He proposed! On a bridge! That's so romantic!" said Abby.

"I can't bloody believe it!" said Toby "What are the odds of them being right there at the same time as us?"

"I know! Oh, I'm so happy for them!"

"Apparently you two were ridiculously slow getting together too" said Toby.

"Yeah, It did take Abby quite a while to open her eyes to the HEAT that is between us" said Connor raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Abby laughed and said "You know you're right Conn, I was the slow one"

"At least You'll admit it" said Toby, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.

He opened them a few seconds later to see Abby in Connor's lap and the two of them snogging vigorously. He raised an eyebrow and got up, going to the playground to find Ed and Adam, he found Adam stuck at the top of a climbing frame and went about getting him down. He had just lifted him down when Matt appeared behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Matt!" exclaimed Toby happily.

"Mate, we didn't realise you were here" said Matt.

"Yeah, I'm minding my sister's kids so we all came here for the day"

"I see, so what have you all been up to?" asked Emily.

"Oh well we were out on the lake… Congratulations by the way!"

"What?"

"We all saw you two on the bridge" Toby explained.

Matt went pretty red and said "Oh, thank you"

Emily beamed and hugged Toby tightly. Toby grinned and clapped Matt on the shoulder once Emily had let go of him.

"So a wedding? I love weddings!" said Toby happily.

"Drinks all around!" yelled Connor, coming up behind them and clapping Matt on the back.

"Conn" said Abby shaking her head "That was just…" she laughed with everyone before going to hug Matt and Emily, congratulating them as she went.

Connor got dragged off by Adam who had something "Really Cool" To show him.

Abby and Emily went off to talk about girly wedding things, while Matt and Toby returned to the tree where they were met with the sight of Becker and Jess dried off and in new clothes, Jess in an overlarge black T-shirt of Becker's, grey tracksuit bottoms and a pair of over large runners. Toby stifled a laugh at the sight of the two of them and apologised to Jess. She accepted his apology happily and hugged Matt in congratulations, Becker also congratulated him and Rachel and Minnie appeared and handed out the ice cream to all who asked for it.

They both did a double take at Matt and he smiled back at them, Emily and Abby came over and Matt put his arm around Emily, Rachel and Minnie both started mumbling grumpily,

"Rach? Minn?" said Toby "Matt and Emily just got engaged!"

Rachel and Minnie both congratulated them and Minnie said "So… what men are single in this group?"

Everyone laughed and Connor pointed to Toby, Minnie got a very predatory look on her face and Toby looked terrified.

"What age are you?" she asked.

"I'm ah… 22… Very old" Toby said.

Minnie laughed her head off "I'm not interested in you"

"What a shame"

"Watch it"

"Sorry"

"As I said I'm not interested in you… but him on the other hand…" she nodded her head towards Becker.

Becker just stared blankly at her.

"Strong and silent" Minnie commented and her and Rachel burst out laughing, the rest of the group laughed along and even Jess, who looked like she was going to explode before, joined in.

Becker put his 'I'm not amused' face on and grumbled away to himself.

"What age are you anyway Minn?" asked Toby curiously.

"I'm 16… and sorry babe, you lost your chance a while ago"

Toby arched his eyebrows at her but laughed along with everyone else. Connor and Abby had missed half the conversation on account of them putting ice cream all over each other's faces, Connor leaned in to lick a bit off Abby's nose and Toby, Minnie and Rachel all said "Get a room" simultaneously. Abby and Connor both gave sheepish grins and went back to their individual ice creams.

Toby hauled himself up into the tree and absently licked his ice cream, Jess and Becker underneath him. He looked down to see Becker point at Jess' ice cream which is dripping and smile as Jess struggled to stop it.

It began to get dark so Toby suggested that they all returned to their flat and watch a movie and have dinner. Matt and Emily had left so it's the original group.

Connor said "Sid to Little B; you take Jess in your car, We'll handle the rest" into Toby's ear.

"Rodger that" said Toby with a grin, he helped Jess up ad offered her the ride. She happily accepted and they made their way to Toby's black mini. They got in and started the journey back to the flat.

* * *

><p>Review? Cheers guys :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Heart to heart

Chapter 8:

Sorry for the wait! WOOHOO! Like 2,500 hits! Thanks guys! Right, Lots of Toby, Lots of Jess in this chapter. Kinda angsty at some bits but I just wanted to give Toby a bit more background, explain his tattoo and all. Also develop his and Jess' relationship a bit. Picks up a bit near the end though :D

* * *

><p>Toby shot a sideways glance at Jess as she stared out the window, a small frown on her face.<p>

"Lucky Hil saved you, eh?" asked Toby carefully.

Jess jumped slightly and turned to look at him "Oh, yeah, that was nice of him"

Toby nodded and focused on the road again, he sighed before saying "Thank you Jess"

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"Well… before, well I guess before he met you, Hil was a completely different person… Mind, he's still grouchy and a bit slow but… he's better now"

"Slow?" asked Jess curiously.

"Well, it takes him longer than the average person to cop onto things that are right in front of his nose" explained Toby.

"Oh… yeah" said Jess, looking down at her hands.

Toby smiled a little sadly at her and asked "You confused?" softly.

Jess sniffed a little and nodded "Yeah" she sighs.

Toby looked at her, "Fancy going the long way home? Clear your head a bit?"

Jess nodded gratefully and leaned back in her chair. They drove silently to a pier, where they stopped. Jess got out of the car and went to stand near the edge. Toby silently got out after her. He sat on the wall of the pier, giving her space.

Jess shivered and Toby came to wrap his jacket around her shoulders, she smiled at him gratefully and joined him on the wall.

"Wh…" started Jess "Why was Becker a different person?"

Toby thought "I just noticed that when he met you, you seem to bring out the best in him" he said with a shrug.

Jess tilted her head to the side a little as she considered this.

"what age are you Jess?" Toby asked curiously.

"19" muttered Jess.

Toby's eyes widened, he knew she was young, but not _that_ young.

"Pretty young for a field co-ordinator then?"

Jess gave a small laugh "Yeah, but I'm the best!"

Toby laughed and said "So I've heard"

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"One day, Hil randomly called me up and asked me how work was going. He never did it before. So we were chatting and I couldn't help but notice he rather liked telling me about a certain, brilliant, new field co-ordinator working at your ARC."

Jess frowned "Gillian! I _knew _it!"

Toby's mouth fell open and he raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Who's Gillian?" he asked.

"Our other field co-ordinator, she fills in for me on my day's off" said Jess, pouting away to herself.

Toby threw his head back in exasperation and sighed heavily.

"Does Gillian sound anything remotely like Jess?" he asked with renewed patience.

"He…he said me?" she asked, and even in the dull light of the bay, Toby could see a deep blush begin to spread over Jess's face and neck.

"I presume so, unless there's another brilliant Jess in the ARC who also happens to be a field co-ordinator?"

"Oh" said Jess shortly.

Toby grinned, proud of himself that he finally got through to her.

"That was nice of him" said Jess slowly.

"Nice? It's the most enthusiastically he's ever talked about any girl, proving that you him: you're not just any girl" said Toby gently.

Jess turned to look Toby in the eyed and she whispered "Do you think he likes me?" hopefully.

Toby almost choked on his own spit in his haste to answer her "_Likes? _Dear Jess… Well what do you feel about him?"

Jess paused before replying "We're just friends"

"That's not what I asked" said Toby "But curiously; the use of the word _just _always show's there's potential for there to be more"

Jess gave him a half annoyed, half thoughtful, scowl and looked out across the bay.

"I guess…" she started "I mean…" she sighs "I-I"

"Yo, Jess, It's cool; You don't have to know now… Hell, Hil'll take forever if he's going to come out with anything"

Jess smiled at him and said "Thanks Toby, you're a good friend"

Toby grinned "Cheers, you're not so bad yourself"

Jess shoved him playfully in the arm; Toby smiled and opened his arms, inviting her to hug him. She didn't hesitate as she moved between his legs and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you" she whispered again.

Toby tightened his hold on her just a little, letting her know he understood.

"Toby?" she murmured into his shoulder "You're tattoo? The heart? Um…"

Toby pulled her back to look at her, he smiled in understanding and leaned her against his leg.

"It's a memorial, for my Dad and my niece… Kate, her name was."

"What happened?" asked Jess curiously.

"Dad die a few years ago, Shot in the head on the front line in Afghanistan" said Toby.

Jess gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but Toby held his hand up a little to stop her, she fell silent and let him continue.

"Kate died when she was two, just nearly a year ago, from a heart failure. She was born with a not so great heart in the first place, but… they said she didn't have long anyway… but..." Toby breathed out "We didn't know she would go _that _quickly"

Jess covered her mouth with her hand and silently took one of Toby's with her free hand.

Toby smiled briefly and sighed "I used to look after her almost every day when Liz would work…" he rubbed his free hand over his eyes and sighed "She was too young… It wasn't fair" He slowly looked up to meet Jess' gaze, he watched her tears flowing down over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't want you to cry" he said guiltily, looking down at his shoes.

Jess leaned into him again and embraced him, Toby hugged her back tightly and said "Thank you for listening… I've not really had anyone to talk to about it…"

"Anytime" Jess replied "And thank you for telling me"

Toby smiled and after a bit, they joined hands and headed back to the car.

They drove in a comfortable silence along the outskirts of the bay, Jess had found her way to Toby's CD collection and is pouring over them interestedly.

"Si-Sig-Sigur… Ros?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Sigur Rós" said Toby "Their a band from Iceland, stick 'em in if you want"

Jess slotted the CD in and said "What's this one called?" as a song started.

"Glósóli" said Toby "One of my favourites"

Jess listened to the music and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I love this! I would never have put you down as the type to listen to this kinda music" She said enthusiastically.

"Neither would I… Hil likes them too, along with pretty much any other music… He can play the piano too" said Toby.

"Really? That wasn't on his file" said Jess.

Toby pulled into the car park of the flat and turned to her "Read his file often do you?"

Jess glowed red and replied quickly "Not the personal bits! Just the qualifications!"

Toby grinned at her cheekily, she gave him a light punch in the arm. They both chuckled and got out of the car. Toby locked it then they made their way towards the lift. Toby jabbed the button up to the third floor and the lift carried them up. Before they could reach the door to Becker's flat; it swung open to reveal a grinning Abby.

"There you two are!" she exclaimed "It's ok everyone! They're here!"

Toby and Jess made their way into the flat and kicked off their shoes (or in Jess' case; Becker's. Revealing a very large pair of white sports socks). Jess went to sit with Abby in the living room. While Toby went to check out the kitchen.

"Christ!" he exclaimed "What the bloody buggering hell is going on in here!"

"Dinner!" answered Connor enthusiastically, lobbing a handful of pasta shells into a pot, half of them went flying all over the counter top.

Toby arched an eyebrow at the scene before him: Connor was, seemingly, in charge of the pasta. Rachel was showing Becker how to make some sort of sauce. Ed and Adam were fighting over a bag of something and Minnie was frying some chicken with great gusto, The heat turned up so high that Toby expected flames to start leaping out of the pan any minuet.

"Minnie!" he shouted over the noise of the others and an Owl City song that was playing out of the big black surround sound speakers.

Minnie swung around to face him and grinned "Toby!"

"Hmmm…" said Toby in response to her greeting "Minnie; don't you think the Heat's up a bit high? I mean you could burn the chi-"

Minnie cut him off with a glare and stuck her hands on her hips and said menacingly "Minnie don't burn no chicken"

Toby nodded to himself a few times, nervously re-assuring himself that nothing could go wrong, before going to spilt Adam and Edward up.

"What's going on guy's?" he asked.

Adam looked up at him, his lower lip trembling "H-he's s-s-sayin' thats I is not alloweded to helps!"

"And you?" asked Toby, turning to Edward.

"I Never did say that!" Edward protested, giving the bag a tug towards him.

"Did's" muttered Adam, pouting and tugging the bag back towards him.

"No!" shouted Ed "I say'ed he could of helped! But then he was putting the sugar in the wrong pot! And I said: I said: Adam, you are putting that in the wrong container and he was saying that he never did and I said yes you did never did, you did!"

Toby paused to unravel the words inside his head before answering "You know what? Why don't you two go play Playstation for a bit, yeah? No fighting"

Bag of sugar forgotten, it fell between them and burst on the floor, in their hurry to get to the TV.

Toby sighed and looked at the mound of sugar on the floor, He grumbled and began sweeping it up.

"You ok Tobs?" asked Abby with a chuckle as she entered the room.

Toby grinned and looked up at her "Super!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Abby kneeled down to help him, before looking up and saying exasperatedly: "Conn? Do you need to make so much mess?"

Connor spun around and grinned sheepishly at her "Abby: A messy kitchen is a mark of a good chef!" he said before turning back to his… Cooking.

Abby groaned and said "Oh dear" as the rear end of a carrot sailed over their heads, followed by a few of Becker's choice swear words.

* * *

><p>Phew! Ok, another wee movie quote in here! Cookies to TwilightFreakXD09 (who got the Him and Her quote) and juls124 (Who got the Pirates one)<p>

Right, I did promise a shirtless Connor to a couple of you… Don't despair! In the next chapie definitely! XD

So, Reviews? Yeah? I'm gonna be mean and ask for 5 before I update again… I wouldn't ask but I'm starting to lack in inspiration so if anyone has any requests of what they might like to see happen… you can review anonymously as well if you don't have an account

Fairfarren my lovlies! (And sorry for the long A/N XD)


	9. Chapter 9: DINNER!

Chapter 9:

I said I'd update if I got 5 reviews didn't I? Yep! I got more than 5! And I keep promises. Nice one too BlackBulletButterfly and Esmerelda Diana Parker who saw the quote was from The Help (cracking movie, go see it) anyway, on to the chapie:

* * *

><p>Turns out Becker had managed to slice his thumb instead of the carrot. Swearing and grumbling, he tried to hold his thumb away from the food as he spun around to look for a cloth. Rachel spotted the blood and screamed at the top of her lungs, Minnie continued singing loudly along to 'Hello Seattle', vigorously shovelling the chicken about in the pan and Toby grimaced at the noise.<p>

Jess and Abby came skidding into the room, Jess paled at the sight of Becker's bloody thumb and rushed to help him. She grabbed hold of his arm and steered him out of the room.

"Oh! Fuck!" Becker growled "I've sliced my thumb off!"

Jess flapped around him and squeaked "It's just a scratch!"

Becker straightened and said stiffly "Of course it is! Medical kit's in the kitchen"

"Right!" said Jess, hurriedly pushing him down to the couch "Stay here! I'll get it!"

She rushed back into the kitchen and hurriedly asked Toby where the first aid stuff is.

"In that cupboard above Connor" he answered, rubbing at the sides of his head. Minnie and Rachel had finally shut up. Jess pushed Connor out of the way then hurried back to Becker and went about cleaning his thumb very carefully, he winced as she cleaned around the gash. She looked at him apologetically and held his wrist steady to stop him pulling away. She gently rubbed disinfectant over the cut and then rummaged around in the box for a moment before she looked up and said:

"Really Becker? Black plasters?"

Becker scowled at her and said "I'll need more than a plaster for this one"

Jess raised an eyebrow at him and held up his hand in hers; a small but deep-ish cut was along the joint at the top of his thumb. Becker looked at it closely and said "Bandage"

Jess rolled her eyes playfully and set about bandaging his thumb up. When she finished Becker looked over it, not seeming to notice that their hands were still joined.

"Thank-you Jess" he said softly.

Jess's eyes flicked up to his and her lips parted slightly, Becker leaned in a little and Jess whispered "No problem"

"DINNER!" yelled Minnie from the other room. They both jumped apart and Jess hopped up and headed into the dining room. Becker opened his mouth slightly before shaking his head and following her.

Adam and Ed came rushing in to get to the food; creamy chicken pasta. They both scrambled awkwardly onto their chairs and sat expectantly.

Toby, Connor, Abby and Minnie all handed out the food and Rachel had set the table. Once everyone had been served, Connor sat down at the end of the table, Abby to his right and Toby to his left.

Everyone tucked in happily, everyone having their own conversations about nothing in particular. Rachel and Minnie started a loud discussion about men, Adam and Ed were too busy eating to talk, Connor and Toby wre going over the finer points of Legolas' Bow and arrow skills. Abby watched them interestedly and Becker and Jess were having a heated debate over Jess' choice of shoes for work.

Suddenly, Toby found Adam in his lap, stretching for something. Toby and Abby locked gazes, both seeing what was going to happen before it did, Abby stretched her hands out but wasn't quick enough to catch the falling bottle of red wine. It crashed to the table and emptied itself all over Connor's white shirt. Connor just watched it with a look of mild amusement and Toby pursed his lips together to keep from laughing. Abby put her head in her hands and Adam drew back, looking terrified.

"Sowie-hic!-Con-hic!-nor" He said guiltily.

Connor looked up at him and smiled "That's ok mate, I'll just stick it in the wash, yeah?"

Adam grinned, satisfied that he didn't get into trouble.

Abby made a face "Conn, you're gonna have to take it off now, so we can try and stop it staining. That was expensive"

Connor nodded and began undoing the buttons, Abby leaned in to help him get the wine off his stomach as he shrugged the shirt off. Toby took it off him and got up to go and see about getting the stain off, He left it sitting with some salt on it and returned to the table, seeing that Connor was wearing nothing at all under his shirt. Toby's eyes were immediately drawn to four thin, bright red scratch marks, running from the top of Connor's shoulders all the way down his back and disappearing below his waistline.

Toby's face split into a very amused grin and he stared dead at Abby, still grinning like a loon. Abby looked at him confusedly as he sat down and shoved a large fork full of pasta into his mouth. Toby raised his eyebrows at her cheekily and scraped his nails along the table and shifted his eyes towards Connor, who was tucking into his food happily. Abby frowned and ran her own nails along the table, trying to figure out what Toby was on about. She then glanced at Connor and shrugged at Toby. Toby rolled his eyes and clapped Connor gently on the shoulder blade.

"Ow!" Yelped Connor "My back's sore, don't do that"

"Sorry mate" said Toby "Just checking you're ok after having the wine on you"

Connor smiled as nodded "I'm fine thanks" he said before going back to his food.

Toby slowly looked up at Abby who had just returned from having a look at Connor's back with a very red face. Toby put his elbows on the table and stuck his mouth in his hands to contain his laughter. Abby shot him a disapproving look then a sheepish grin. Connor noticed their exchange and tilted his head in confusion. Toby coughed then smirked at Abby before standing and saying "Come on Conn, I'll get you a shirt or something, I can't stand Rachel and Minnie pointing and whispering anymore"

Connor grinned at him and stood up, Toby followed him out of the room and into his bedroom, making sure to block Connor's back from the view of the rest of the group.

Toby and Connor went into Toby's room and shut the door behind themselves. Connor turned to Toby and asked him "what was going on between you and Abby there?"

Toby chuckleed and rooted through his clothes "Oh, I was trying not to laugh and Abs wanted to know what I found funny"

"And what was it?" asked Connor curiously,.

"Mate, have you seen your back?" said Toby, showing Connor towards the full length mirror. Connor frowned curiously and said "It's been burning all day but…" He turned to look over his shoulder "Oh" he said shortly. He turned back to Toby, resembling a stubble covered tomato. Toby laughed and handed him a t-shirt.

"Thanks" said Connor, relieved.

"No problem" said Toby "See you in a bit" Toby leaved and Connor used the bathroom to clean his sticky belly then slipped on the t-shirt and returned to the table and shot Abby a cheeky grin. Abby rolled her eyes and looked at him apologetically.

They all cleared away the dinner (Which took _ages _due to all the food everywhere it isn't supposed to be) and migrated to the living room to choose a movie.

"Minn? You staying the night?" asked Toby as Adam and Ed bickered over movies.

"Sorry babe, My mum's picking me up at 10" said Minnie with a grin.

Toby rolled his eyes at her and grinned back.

Adam and Edward settled on putting on Mulan. Everyone settled on some form of seat; Connor, Abby, Jess and Becker on the couch. Adam in Becker's lap and Jess on Becker's outer side. Rachel and Minnie sat on the rug on front of the TV and Toby stretched out in an armchair, with Ed on the arm of said armchair.

The film started and it's only half an hour into it when Adam dozed off against Becker's chest. Becker smiled down at him and stood with him in his arms. He carried him out of the room and tucked him into a camp bed on the floor of Toby's bedroom. He returned and takes his seat.

"Where's Jess?" he asked, noting the empty space beside him.

"Bathroom" grunted Toby, completely immersed in the movie.

Becker looked around the room before relaxing back into his seat. A few minutes later, Jess returned and made her way towards Becker and her seat. Toby smacked his leg down in front of her walking feet just as she passed him. She let out a high-pitched squeak and went flying towards Becker, he instinctively stuck his arms out and caught her around the middle. The force of her hitting him caused Becker to have to stretch out on his back and have Jess fall against his chest.

Becker grunted loudly as Jess's knee hit a not-so-comfortable place, he still managed to hang onto her, stopping her rolling onto the floor. They lay like that for a minuet; Jess on top of Becker, recovering.

Abby and Connor had their faces buried in one another's shoulders; silencing their giggles. Toby was watching the film with the same interest as before, like nothing happened or was happening. He tore his eyes away from the screen and looked his brother and Jess over. His eyes widened and he said "My god! Please!" he raised his hand with his palm facing them "Take your activities elsewhere! This is a 'G' rated movie!"

Abby snorted into Connor and they both started giggling again. Toby shook his head "Honestly" he muttered and returned to the film, fighting back a pleased smile.

Jess and Becker clambered away from each other, both very red and looking very flushed.

"Sorry" said Jess "must've tripped"

"It's ok" said Becker, glaring at Toby over her head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, concerned.

Becker shook his head negatively and smiled at her "Not at all"

Jess grinned back and they both relaxed against the back of the couch. Sitting closer together than before. Toby shot Connor a smug look and got a wink back.

Ed dozed off near the end of the film and Toby brought him in beside Adam. He planted a quick kiss to each of their foreheads and then leaned against the doorframe and placed his hand on his memorial tattoo and closed his eyes briefly before returning to the others.

The film was just ending when he sat down; Minnie checked her phone and announced that she had to leave. Toby grinned and stood to see her out; she turned to Rachel and said "Thanks, I had a great time!"

"Oh, I know" said Rachel, rolling her eyes. Toby turned and headed out the living room first. Minnie got a very keen look in her eyes and stalked out of the room after him.

Rachel smirked and called "Heads up Toby!"

They could hear Toby laugh in the distance, the door opened, a pause, then the door closed. Toby came into the room and sat down. Abby raised her eyebrow at him and he grinned "I like her" he says.

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed" said Rachel, she hauled herself up and stretched. "Night" she kissed Becker and Toby on their cheeks and left the room.

Toby yawned widely and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"We should head" said Abby, Connor nodded and stood with her. Jess agreed with them and Becker and Toby stood to show them out. Toby hugged Connor, who whispered "Nice job little B" in his ear, and Abby then picked up Jess and twirled her around, she giggled as he set her down then pecked his cheek. Abby hugged Becker and Connor clapped him on the back. Jess stood awkwardly until Abby shoved her on the shoulder, sending her flying into Becker's arms once more.

Becker tentatively wrapped his arms around her, they broke away and both mumbled "bye" to each other.

Toby, Connor and Abby all beamed as Jess scurried out the door. Connor and Abby held hands happily as they walked down the corridor. Toby gently shut the door and turned to his brother.

Becker stared at the door before slowly saying ""How do you do that?"

Toby tilted his head "Do what?"

Becker opened his mouth briefly before snapping it shut and mumbling "Nothing… I'm going to have another shower, I smell like a lake"

Toby nodded and, out of the blue, embraced Becker. Becker stiffened before patting his younger brother awkwardly on the back.

Toby pulled away from him and said "night Hil" with a brief smile.

Becker grinned "Night, and get a good sleep; I'm in charge tomorrow"

Toby grinned at him a little nervously and turned into his bedroom. He was met with the sight of Rachel propped up against his headboard, reading. Toby tugged off his T-shirt and glanced at her book. He smirked and leaned against the wardrobe and said "That book is sooooo weird"

Rachel snapped the book shut and looked at him like she'd only just noticed he was there.

"Why?" she questioned "You don't even know what it's about"

"Twilight… lets me see…." Toby pondered "It's about some vampire dude who likes nipping in windows and watching young girls sleep"

Rachel scowled at him and then lobbed the book at him; he caught it and opened it at a random page. He cleared his throat and said "So…Bella… Last night, I-I watched you snooze"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and clambered into her camp bed.

"I'm only teasing" said Toby with a chuckle "I saw one of the movies and actually liked it well enough, But don't tell Hilary"

Rachel giggled "I knew you would, and he's probably seen it too"

"I'd bet he'd _love _it!" said Toby, emerging from the bathroom after brushing his teeth "I bet he's sit through it with Jess no problem"

Rachel eyed him "You're trying to get them together aren't you"

Toby nodded and slid under his covers "Yeah"

"Good" mumbled Rachel, already half asleep.

Toby smiled and flicked off the light "Night" he whispered into the darkness.

He heard some sort of vague mumble from Rachel's general direction, shut his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted after the long day.

* * *

><p>Long one! Yay! You know what to do guys; reviews = faster update. Cheers to SabreDae for the idea of Jess tripping onto Becky Too all who requested a shirtless Conn: Hope you enjoyed it XD Twilight wouldn't have come up at all but my cousin (Hi XD) was reading it today, and the thing about Edward watching Bella snooze isn't mine, TwinFools said it first Peace out guys, Until next time<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Morning!

Chapter 10

Ok! New chapter! Sorry for the wait, things have been MENTAL here :D I'm getting my bedroom done up so I'm super stoked about that. Also: This little fic has been changed to the past tense. Yep, the whole thing. Am I mad? Yep! Insane :D Anyway, on to the story :D

* * *

><p>Toby opened his eyes, slowly at first but then snapped them open and nearly yelled out at the sight of his own, bright blue, eyes stared back at him. He blinked rapidly a few times, trying to rid himself of the image. He pushed himself up and then realised that it was Adam staring at him, inches from his face.<p>

"Adam, mate" said Toby groggily "Wh-?"

"Uncle Hil said you's is supost-su-suposto's um…um…"

"…Get up?"

Adam glared at him "I was deliverins da message!" he wailed suddenly, and fled from the room.

"Oh god" mumbled Toby and dragged himself out of bed, he dodged out around a lump on the floor that he guessed is Rachel, and into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Becker was sorting Adam and Ed's breakfast, already in his uniform, minus his vest. He slid a couple of slices of toast onto the table and pored the boys some orange juice.

Toby stumbled into the room ten minutes later, in uniform, and sat down groggily. He pulled a large stack of toast towards him and started devouring it like he hadn't eaten in days.

Rachel wandered into the room after a bit and joined Toby in wolfing down toast at a fierce rate. Becker's eyes widened momentarily before there was a ring at the door which he went to answer.

"Hi" said Liz, inviting herself in. She headed straight to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Rachel.

"I think she's got-" Becker started, coming into the room.

"Toby's eating thing" finished Liz, looking completely bemused. She shook her head and announced "Five minutes guys, we need to go"

Adam and Ed went to get dressed. Seconds later, Rachel followed them, bringing a small stack of toast with her. Liz turned to Toby and Becker and said "Thanks guys, You's are life savers"

"No bother" said Toby, his mouth full.

"Yeah, it's grand" said Becker.

Liz grinned at him "I thought you were busy yesterday"

Becker avoided her gaze "I was"

"So you left Tobs to mind them the whole time?" said Liz sternly.

"No" said Becker quickly "Where were you anyway?"

"With Trish, we went out for the day"

"Oh, ok then"

Liz grinned then roared "We're going! Come on you lot!"

Rachel, Adam and Edward all followed the adults, and Toby, into the hallway. Rachel hurriedly hugged her uncles and bolted out the door. Adam and Ed gave equally rushed goodbyes and followed her.

Liz kissed them both on their cheeks and hugged them, then rushed after the kids.

Becker and Toby laughed and the door swung shut.

Becker looked Toby over before saying "Mate, you need a shave"

Toby rubbed his hands over his cheeks and grumbled before disappearing into the bathroom. Becker was just slipping on his vest and fixing his boots when his phone rang. He flipped it open "Hello?"

"Becker?"

"Jess?"

"Um… yeah, um… right… I'm at the Arc, there's just been an anomalie prediction… Lester want's us all out to investigate asap."

Becker nodded to himself "Ok… wait: all of us? You too?"

"Yep!"

"Jess… You're not trained for the field" said Becker worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Jess said soothingly, she could tell Becker's about to protest so she quickly said "We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok..." sighed Becker "See you in a few minutes"

"You'd better hurry; Lester wants us there before it opens"

Becker made his way towards the bathroom and he said "Ok, ok, we're hurrying", he reached the bathroom and thumped on the door. He muttered a quick "Bye Jess" into the phone and banged on the door again.

"What?" came Toby's annoyed reply from behind the door.

"We've got to go, now!"

The door swung open and Toby rushed out of it "What's going on? Is there an anomalie?"

"Possibly, come on"

Toby pulled on the rest of his uniform and followed Becker out the door and into the jeep. They made it to the ARC within 5 minutes.

Whispers followed Toby through the corridors and more than a couple of women try to hand Toby cups of tea.

They reached the ADD and Toby shocked Jess by placing a swift kiss to her cheek. She turned to him, blushing, and grins. Becker inflates and clenched his fists, but doesn't say anything.

"Toby," said Jess "this is your black box, com's to be on at all times"

Toby nodded and secured his box to his belt and slipped his earpiece on.

"Becker" barked a voice behind them.

Toby and Becker both turned around and Lester pulled a face "Oh. Fantastic. Two of you" he sighed "The new one, my office"

"Yes sir" said Toby, he followed Lester into his office and shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Toby returned. He nodded to his brother who held back a small smile.

"Right!" Lester addressed the team "As you know; there has been an anomalie prediction, 4 hrs. Away from here. We want you to check it out, wait for it to open. You will be joined by Lieutenant Charlotte Mathews.

Becker smiled "Yes sir" he glanced at Toby "good choice sir"

Lester noted the glance and sighed "I can tell I may be regretting this decision in a while" he turned and went back to his office.

Toby arched his eyebrows at his brother. Becker just smiled at him and said "Miss Mathews"

Toby craned his neck around to see a young woman walking towards them; with short, brown, hair. She fell in beside Becker "Yes sir?" she asked stiffly, her hands behind her back.

"This is… oh dear… this is Captain Becker…" he sighed "You know what? Everyone just call him Toby, ok?"

Charlotte nodded stiffly. Becker turned around and she pulled a face at Toby behind his back.

Toby grinned widely at her and winked. She grinned cheekily back at him and returned the wink.

A loud sigh was heard from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Lester standing there impatiently.

"Well? What are you all still doing here?" he said "Go on, chop-chop!"

"Yes sir" the team chorused. They all hurried out of the room and down to the car park, where Matt and Emily were standing beside a minivan.

"Morning" said Matt "Miss Mathews? Welcome to the team"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Who's driving?" asked Abby.

There was a moments silence before Matt sighed and said "I'll do it"

Becker nodded "Let's go then"

Toby hauled himself into the van and looked around; 3 seats in the front and seats all around a table in the back. Toby can just about stand up in it; he turned and extended his hand to Charlotte to help her in, she accepted it and pulled herself up. Toby turned and took a seat near the back of the van. Charlotte sunk into the chair beside him and he flashed her a smile. Connor made his way towards them but managed to trip and his own feet and come crashing down on top of the table.

Toby and Mathews laughed as Abby nearly walked up the back of him.

"Connor!" she scolded "Get up!"

Connor pushed himself up and crawled into his seat next to Toby. Abby chuckled and slipped in beside him, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. He grinned goofily at her and took her hand.

Jess gave a couple of attempts at getting into the van. But her high heels were preventing her from doing so. Becker was standing behind her and suddenly, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up into the van, She squeaked in surprise and clung to his arms. He sat her down and jumped in after her. She hurriedly slid into the seat opposite Toby, Becker gingerly sat down beside her, a light blush starting around the base of his neck. Matt and Emily climbed into the front and they set off.

* * *

><p>Right, ya'll know the drill. Review. Or Minnie'll come after you and sing in your kitchen XD at least 3 before next update lads and lasses!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Car journey

Chapter 11:

New chapie! Thanks again to all who've faved and added this to their alerts :) Also anyone who's added me to their favourite authors :) THANKS! And I haven't done a disclaimer in ages: I do not own Primeval yadda-yadda.

* * *

><p>"I prefer Charlie by the way" said Charlotte. "Charlie, awesome" said Toby with a smile, she grinned and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Connor glanced at Toby then nodded to Charlie. Toby grinned at him and shrugged. Connor smiled back then turned to rest his head on Abby's shoulder, she snuggled into him and they both closed their eyes. Toby sighed and lifted his feet so they were resting either side of Jess. She raised an eyebrow at him as he yawned loudly and straightened his legs out, trapping Jess between them.<p>

Becker glanced down at Toby's legs and scowled. He sighed and stuck his earphones in.

Matt and Emily were chatting absently in the front about their wedding plans.

"Conn?" said Abby absently.

"Yeah?"

"I asked Lester about Sid and Nancy"

Connor opened his eyes "Yeah? What did he say?"

Abby sighed "He just said; you'll see later"

Connor pulled a face "Oh"

"Exactly"

They both sighed and closed their eyes again.

Becker flicked absently through his songs; since when did all his songs sound depressing?

He looked down at Toby's legs again, and a mix of emotions swelled in his chest, none of them positive, at the sight if Jess' hand resting gently on Toby's shin. Toby had his eyes closed contentedly. Becker's fists clenched at his sides, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before reaching down and firmly pinching Toby's leg.

Toby's eyes snapped open and he grinned cheekily at his fuming brother, he gently moved his legs so only his feet were on Jess' seat. Jess looked up at Toby who grinned at her. She returned the gesture and turned to look at Becker, he smiled warmly at her. Causing her to beam in delight. Becker's cheeks tinted red and he looked out the window.

Half an hour later, Connor was snoring loudly into Abby's neck, Abby herself was playing cards with Toby and Charlie. Jess, like Connor, had fallen asleep. Her head resting on her own shoulder. Becker was twiddling his thumbs absently, trying not to look at Jess. Matt was still driving, Emily watching him curiously.

They slowly exited the busy London traffic and turned onto a much quieter road. Jess mumbled some nonsense in her sleep followed by a "B-b". Toby and Abby's heads snapped up to look at her with hopeful expressions. "B-kk-rrr" Jess sighed. Toby and Abby both broke into delighted smiles which turned to beams as Jess' head flopped onto Becker's shoulder. His eyes widened, momentarily looking like a deer caught in the headlights, before his face softened and he timidly laid his head on top of hers.

Toby grinned and held out his hand under the table over Connor's lap. "Come on Nancy; pay up" he whispered with a grin.

Abby made a face but handed over the fiver none the less.

"Nice one Little B" she whispered, laying her head on Connor's chest. Toby smiled and leans back into his own seat.

"You bet on them?" whispered Charlie to Toby.

Toby grinned "Of course! You've been around my brother enough the past year"

Charlie laughed. "I know, the amount of times I've seen him just standing there, watching her work"

"Really?" said Toby with great interest "Yo" he said, leaning into her confidingly "We're on a mission… To get them together, wanna join?"

Charlie laughed "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Toby grinned and nodded "Welcome to the team"

Charlie grinned at him and shook his hand.

"By the way" murmured Toby "Do you… happen to have a boyfriend?"

"No" she said with a smile.

"Husband?"

"No way!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope!" she chuckled.

Toby grinned "Good" he said simply and shoot her a cocky grin and a wink. Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Toby looked up at his brother who was staring at him. Becker smiled at Toby and nodded to Charlie, Toby grinned cheekily and then nodded at Jess. Becker's ears glowed scarlet and he looked completely lost. Toby smiled and shook his head kindly. Becker glared at him playfully then shut his eyes.

Meanwhile, Connor had woken up, and was rooting around under Abby's chair. Abby was looking rather confused with her legs up on her seat and Connor's head in her lap. Connor pulled himself up and placed a portable DVD player on the table. Toby perked up and started looking through the selection of DVD's Connor had also produced. He held up a Dr. Who DVD and Abby scowled.

"_No_ sci-fi!" she said sternly.

Toby and Connor looked very upset before pulling out Sweeney Todd.

Abby gave it one glance before agreeing enthusiastically. Toby held it up to Charlie who nodded happily.

Connor slid the disk in. Toby looked up to ask Becker if he wanted to watch it to, but stopped when he saw his brother; eyes closed, breathing deeply, his lips gently against Jess' ear. He nudged the others and they all made 'Aw!' faces.

Matt looked over his shoulder in the mirror and smirked.

"Don't think I didn't see that you lot, and don't think I don't know what you're up to" he said, still grinning.

Toby looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Nor do we want any part in it" said Emily.

"Well said" said Matt, his eyes fixed on the winding road ahead of them.

Connor sighed noisily and played the film. Abby had to lean in on top of him to see the screen properly, just as Charlie had to lean in on Toby.

Toby grinned "Oh! Hello!" he said with his usual cheeky grin. Charlie chuckled and slapped him gently on the arm. Toby turned his head and gently blew her short, brown, hair in front of her eyes. She pouted from beneath her fringe and they both laughed.

"Oh, be quiet you two!" scolded Abby "You'll wake the sleeping beauties over there"

Connor chuckled goofily and Abby gave him a strange look, he shrugged and pressed his lips to hers. She kept her eyes open and raised on eyebrow at him. They seemed to having a started a staring competition like that. Toby and Charlie watched as Connor's eyes began to water and he broke away to blink and wipe at them. Abby smirked triumphantly at him, he glared at her, but he looked so much more like an upset puppy that Abby started laughing and kissed his nose. Connor pouted and turned his attention back to the movie. Charlie raised her eyebrows and leaned more into Toby.

"Are they always like that?" she inquired.

Toby shrugged "I guess, I've only known them like two days"

Charlie looked shocked "But you'd swear you'd known them for years"

"I guess I'm good at getting along with people"

"Yeah, you are"

"Why thank you"

"You're wecome"

"Ssshhhh!" came from Abby, who glared pointedly at them then nodded to the movie.

Toby and Charlie gave her apologetic looks and also turned to the movie.

An hour later, Jess started to stir. Toby snapped his eyes up to her as she sleepily opened her eyes and raised a hand to see what was on top of her head. Toby urgently shook his head at her and mouthed 'Becker'. Realisation swept over Jess' face and it took only a few seconds for her face to go through nearly every shade of red known to man. Still, she didn't move. That is, until Matt accidently drove them through a pothole. Becker's head slipped from hers and he ended up with his face in her chest. Jess' eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth fell open. Becker's face twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around for a bit before slowly moving his face. Toby, Abby, Connor and Charlie all pretended they haven't noticed to let the scene play out. Becker slowly looked up into Jess' face and gulped.

"Ah…" he started "I'm a… uh… sorry Jess"

Jess managed a smile at him "It's ok" she said, trying to keep her blush under control. Something, Toby noted, Becker was having far more success with. Becker awkwardly pulled himself back fully into his seat and cleared his throat.

"So, what are you guys watching?" he asked.

Toby looked up "Oh! You're awake!" he exclaimed, noticing the exchange of a tenner from Connor to Abby out of the corner of his eye. Becker nodded.

"Oh, um… Sweeney Todd" said Toby.

Becker made a face.

"You don't like it?" asked Jess.

"Not really" said Becker.

Jess shrugged and held up Becker's discarded IPod "Can I use this?" she asked.

"Sure" said Becker, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"Matt!" piped up Connor "Are we there yet?"

"Don't start that"

"Are we though?" asked Toby.

Matt didn't answer. Toby and Connor exchanged wicked grins before starting up a chorus of "Are we there yet" 's. Matt grumbled like a bear as he manoeuvred past a tractor.

Two minutes later and they were still at it. Matt's grip was getting tighter on the steering wheel, Emily had her eyes closed. Becker had switched off from the rest of them and was gazing absently out the window. Abby and Charlie were talking about animal rights.

"Oh for god's sake!" Matt exploded "We're there when we're there!"

Toby and Connor burst out laughing.

"You are both such children" said Emily, eyes still closed.

Toby stuck his tongue out at her behind her back; she spun around and glowered at them.

"Sorry miss" squeaked Toby and Connor, genuinely terrified. Abby started laughing.

"You've _got_ to teach me that!" she said between laughs. Emily just smiled at her and resumed her earlier act of watching Matt drive.

Ten minutes later and Becker had joined Jess in listening to his IPod. Toby and Connor were talking about computer games they _must_ get and Abby and Charlie had moved on to talking about how restricting working at the ARC is on your social life.

Matt finally stopped the van, sighed, stretched and said "_now _we're here"

* * *

><p>Do I really need to ask? Review = faster update guys :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas? When?

Chapter 12:

Ok, next chapter guys! I've decided to include Christmas in this :) And thanks to Juls124 for the help :) On on!:

* * *

><p>Matt slid off his seat and rubbed his face tiredly. Toby helped Charlie out of the van, despite her protests that she could manage herself. Connor yawned widely as he stretched and took in his surroundings.<p>

"A mobile home!" he cried.

"In the middle of a forest, nice" said Abby, following behind him, she shivered violently and sneezed "It's bloody freezing here"

Everyone murmured their agreement bar Emily, who furrowed her brow and asked "How can a home be mobile?"

Matt grinned "Come on, let's have a look inside"

Connor and Toby raced each other to the door.

"Don't… run" sighed Matt as he hauled a few cases to the door.

Connor knocked impatiently on the door and Toby chuckled and said "There's no-one in stupid"

Connor grinned "I knew that!"

Toby laughed and unlocked the door with the key he found under a pot plant.

Abby pushed her way inside, Connor followed and whistled appreciatively.

"Groovy!" he exclaimed, earning a frightened look from Abby.

Becker and Jess had also made their way inside, looking around absently.

Twenty minutes later and everyone had checked out the four bedroomed home and were sitting around the kitchen table, discussing their situation.

"So we just wait until an anomaly opens?" asked Emily.

"Basically" said Matt, smiling at her.

"So…" said Connor "Sleeping arrangements?"

Becker handed out cups of tea to everybody and took a seat between Charlie and Toby.

"Well, there's two double bed rooms and the other two rooms have to single beds in" said Matt.

"Right, well obviously, Connor and Abby are getting one of the double ones" said Toby.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"And Matt and Emily get one" said Toby "That's that sorted then! Who wants to sleep with me?"

"Me" said Connor with a grin. Abby walloped him and chuckled.

"Watch it" she said jokingly.

Connor grinned at her cheekily and Toby laughed.

"Becker? Any preference?" asked Abby carefully.

Becker jolted his head up and said "What?" bemusedly.

"Toby, Jess or Charlie?"

Becker stumbled slightly in his tea drinking.

Toby chuckled "Boys together? Girls together?"

Becker shrugged and nodded, draining the rest of his tea.

Jess and Charlie nodded happily and got up to drag their suitcases to their room. Toby and Becker soon followed after them Toby singing away merrily.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and everyone had settled in. Becker, Toby and Charlie had set up the appropriate security for the situation. Now Toby and Charlie were out trying to start a camp fire. Emily had fallen asleep against Matt on the couch. Connor was whinging to Abby. Who was trying to find something to eat for dinner. She managed to found enough food for a barbeque of sorts. Toby and Charlie had managed to start the fire despite the rain starting. Connor unceremoniously woke Matt and Emily up by singing the Dr. Who theme loudly as he walked passed them and dumped some pillows on top of them.<p>

They had just got the food cooked and inside when the heavens opened and an unbelievable amount of rained thundered down around them. Toby pressed his nose to the window pane and looked out into the grey evening. Charlie handed him a barbequed chicken leg and he turned back to the table.

"My god" he said with his mouth full of chicken "it's raining"

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and tucked into her own food.

"Maybe it'll snow" said Connor excitedly.

"We'd freeze!" said Abby.

Connor shrugged and swallowed a large prawn "2 weeks to Christmas" he said.

Everyone looked up at him.

"No way" said Charlie.

"I've been counting" said Connor.

"We're not going to be here for Christmas are we?" asked Jess worriedly.

Becker shrugs "Why? Spending it with family?"

"No, It's just… ew… here"

"If we have to, we'll make it work, ok?" said Becker reassuringly.

Jess nodded happily at him, excited at the possibility of spending Christmas with Becker, even if it was to be in a mobile home in the middle of a forest.

Matt and Emily helped Toby clear away after dinner, by that time it was getting quite dark. The rain still came down in bucket loads around them. Charlie lit the electric fire and sat down beside Becker. Abby yawned and announced she was going to bed. Matt and Emily weren't long about following her. Connor pulled Toby to the side and whispered "Little B, are we gonna do anything tonight?"

"I dunno, I was hoping somehow we'd get them in the same room… but I think that's pushing it for now"

"We're going to get them together before Christmas, right?"

"What's going on before Christmas?" asked Jess, coming over to them.

Connor grinned nervously at her "Shopping!" he said, making a small face at his own choice of cover story.

Toby nodded enthusiastically and said "For… Christmas presents!"

Jess squealed happily and said "Great idea! I think there's a shopping centre nearby!" and with that she scuttled off to join Becker and Charlie on the sofa.

Connor and Toby both gave relieved sighs and Toby said "I'm going to bed"

"Me too" said Connor with a yawn.

They walked together towards the bedrooms. Toby bade Connor goodnight when they passed his and Abby's room, before continuing to his own room where he chanced out of his uniform and into a pair of loose pyjama shorts. He then returned to the kitchen to get a drink and say goodnight to everyone.

Becker decided to go to bed as well and said goodnight to Jess and Charlie before heading out of the room. Toby hugged both girls and then followed his brother.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know it's not fabulous :P But leave a Commentreview please? I'm gonna ask 5 before the next chapie goes up :)


	13. Chapter 13: A jog, A towel and some rain

Chapter 13:

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, added this to their alerts/fav's :D You guys are brilliant!

* * *

><p>The next week crawled slowly by without anything extraordinary happening, Toby and Connor got lost in the woods on Saturday, it took Matt, Becker and Charlie and hour to find them. Jess had been teaching Emily all about modern day Christmas during the week, as this was to be her first Christmas in the 21st century, and Matt's first ever.<p>

Toby was awoken by Becker on the Monday morning, exactly 6 days to Christmas.

"Get up; we're going for our jog"

Toby groggily pulled himself out of bed and started to dress into his jogging gear. He slouched after Becker, groaning and mumbling.

The pair set off along the now familiar forest path, Becker had him under a strict fitness regime.

"Looking forward to Christmas Hil?" asked Toby as they calmly jogged along, their breath clouding the air in front of them.

"I suppose" said Becker.

"Nice we get to spend it here isn't it?"

"We don't know that yet"

"I doubt we'll be going home anytime soon"

"Lester might relieve us of duty here"

"Doubt it"

"Whatever"

They continued for another while before Toby said:

"So, you and Jess seem to be getting quite cosy"

Becker almost tripped, but managed to keep going.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You buy her chocolate nearly every day"

"So?"

"So, nothing. I just thought it was nice"

Becker grunted and quickened his pace, jumping a small river. Toby easily matched him.

"You and Charlie then?" Becker asked.

"I like her a lot" said Toby, grinning at the thought of her.

"I can see that"

"Nothing wrong with being openly affectionate"

"Hmph"

Toby laughed but quickly stopped as he had to work a little to keep up with Becker as he yet again increased his pace. They thundered through the woods, jumping over logs and puddles, their breath visible before them.

Before long, they had arrived back at the mobile home; there they saw Connor and Abby stringing up some Christmas lights on the outside.

"Anyone in the shower?" asked Toby as he passed them.

"Jess" said Abby absently as she stretched to reach the far window.

"Are we putting up the tree today?" asked Connor excitedly, almost tripping in his haste to help Abby.

"I suppose" said Toby, making his way inside. He headed towards his room, Becker just in front of him. They were almost there when the bathroom door opened just in front Becker, he collided with a towel clad Jess as she attempted to cross the hall to her room. In order to stop her falling over Becker instinctively reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Toby's mouth dropped open as he watched their eyes lock together, Jess lying motionless in his arms…

As soon as the moment started, it was over. Jess was back on her feet and Becker was standing aside to let her scurry into her room. Toby growled his annoyance and pushed past his brother into their room.

"What?" asked Becker, following him.

Toby ran his hands over his face "You're just so…! Ugh!"

Becker frowned into his wardrobe and sighed "I don't even want to know what you're talking about" he said as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Never mind… You want the shower first? I've… gotta do something"

Becker nodded gratefully and headed towards the bathroom. Toby sat on his bed and reached under his pillow for the walkie-talkie Connor had given him a few days previously.

He turned it on and pressed the button "Little B to Sid, over" he said into it.

He waited a few seconds before the radio crackled to life again and Connor's voice drifted into his ear.

"Sid receiving Little B, what's happened? Over"

"She came out of the shower and ran into him, he caught her and I was so sure something was going to happen… BUT NO!" said Toby angrily, exaggerating the last two words.

There was silence for a few seconds before Toby muttered "Over" into the device.

He heard Connor sigh and say "It looks like it's gonna either rain or snow, either way, Me and Nancy are thinkin' truth or dare, Over"

Toby laughed "You're a genius! Over"

"I know" said Connor smugly "We'll be in in a minuet, we're just with Sargent Andrew's now, getting the food and stuff for Christmas and all, Over"

"Wicked!" Said Toby "He's back already? That's good of him, over"

"I know" said Connor "Damn! The lights fell! See you in a minuet, Over"

Toby chuckled "See ya" and turned off his radio and shoved it back under his pillow.

Becker came back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Toby looked up at him, pulled off his shirt, and then made his way to the bathroom.

"Morning sleepy head" he said to Charlie as she stumbled out of her and Jess' room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She merely glared at him, grunted, and tried to push her way past him into the bathroom. Toby grinned and exclaimed "no way!" before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around and setting her down behind him. She kicked and grumbled and tried to get passed him again. He stood in front of her and said "Come on! I was here first!" as she pounded against his chest, trying to move him.

The door to the mobile opened, bringing with it an icy gale of wind. Charlie squeaked as the breeze hit her bare legs and bolted back into her room.

Abby and Connor staggered inside, forcing the door shut behind them as the steady pitter-patter of rain was heard on the roof. Connor pulled off his puffy jacket and walked towards his and Abby's room.

A clap of thunder sounded and both Connor and Toby looked skywards, A mischievous grin slowly spread across their faces and they high-fived before Toby slipped into the bathroom to finally have his shower.

* * *

><p>I promise to update soon! Review guys! Like I always say, alerts are amazing but I do so love reviews! I'm sorry I don't get replying to most of them (I'm as busy as hell at them moment) but I read every single one and love them to bits :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or dare?

Chapter 14:

Ok guys! Here's the next one! And happy birthday to the anomous reviewer 'Primeval is beast ()' HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

><p>Connor glanced out the window, and said to Abby "hang on, that's not rain. It's snow!"<p>

Abby hurried over to his side and looked out, she beamed and clutched his arm "A white Christmas! Only two days to go 'till Christmas day!"

Connor smiled at her and rested his head gently against hers. She returned the pressure and closed her eyes contentedly. She smiled as she felt Connor's soft lips against the corner of her mouth and turned to gently kiss him. He lowered her onto the couch and held himself above her, still kissing her.

"Get a room you two" said Toby with a grin, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Charlie darted from her room into the bathroom with a small utterance of "Finally!"

Connor and Abby broke away from one another and grinned up at him sheepishly. He chuckled and said "Come on, Abby; go find Jess. I'll get Hil"

Abby nodded and pushed herself up then hurried to find Jess. Toby turned with a smirk at Connor, who was still lying where Abby left him, and went to find his brother.

Abby opened Jess' room door to find it empty. Toby opened his door to also find the room empty. He furrowed his brow and turned to see Abby making the same expression just down the hallway.

"He's not here" said Toby.

"Neither is she" said Abby.

They both turned to the spare room at the bottom of the hall, which they used for storing weapons. Abby pressed her ear to the door and her eyes widened.

"They're in there" she said.

Toby shut on eye and pressed the other against the keyhole.

"Jess' leg is all I can see" he said, rubbing his beard worriedly "Do you reckon we should…"

Abby nodded nervously "just try and take a peak… I guess"

Toby worriedly arched his eyebrow and placed a hand on the door, Charlie came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over his back to get a look in.

Toby took a breath and Abby bit her lip, both afraid of what they might see, Toby started to push against the door when it swung open. Charlie jumped about a foot in the air and Abby scurried into her and Connor's room.

"What are you two doing?" said Becker to Toby and Charlie.

"Um..." started Toby.

"What are _you two_ doing?" Charlie shot at Jess who had just appeared from behind Becker.

"Oh, I just wanted something off that shelf at the top and I was too short to reach it so I asked Becker" Jess replied, not even blushing.

"Oh! How bloody typical of the situation!" snapped Toby, rolling his eyes.

Becker and Jess shot him quizzical looks before Becker said "You never told us what you're doing" with an arched eyebrow.

"Em… Oh! You mean us?" said Charlie wildly, searching for an excuse.

"Yes I mean you" said Becker, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"We were…" started Toby, racking his brains.

"Piggy back riding!" Exclaimed Charlie.

Toby nodded earnestly "yep! It's good fun! Care to join us you two?" he asked.

Becker's other eyebrow shot up and Charlie hopped onto Toby's back. He held onto her and smiled at his brother and Jess.

"Come on then; we're having a game of truth or dare" said Toby, making his way back to the living room, Charlie still on his back.

Abby came out of her room and followed Toby and Charlie as if she knew nothing about what had just happened.

"And I thank you" said Toby with a playful glare at her, gently setting Charlie down.

Abby stuck out her tongue at him before taking a seat beside Connor.

Jess and Becker came into the room, Becker hesitantly, and sat down.

"Matt and Emily still in bed then?" Connor asked Abby.

"Yeah" she said "And probably will be for the next few hours"

Connor chucked and said "They've hardly got out of bed since we got here"

Abby nodded in agreement then said "Right! Let's-"

"We were not going to be in bed for the next few hours" interrupted Matt, coming into the room and making himself a coffee, clad only in his boxers and vest.

"Whatever" said Abby with a smile "Care to join us?"

Matt sat down and said "At what?"

"Truth or dare" said Charlie.

Matt shrugged "Sure, I don't see why not. Emily'll be here in a wee bit, She's just getting dressed"

"And that wasn't an option for you?" asked Becker.

Matt grinned at him but didn't reply "Right! Who's playing?"

"Not me" said Becker.

"Fine" said Connor, ignoring the shocked looks Abby, Toby and Charlie shot him.

"Jess? You're playing, right?" Connor continued.

Jess slowly nodded "I suppose" she said warily.

"Good!" said Connor enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

"Ok, Me first!" said Toby "Jess: Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth"

"Right… Were you _really _getting something off the high shelf back then?"

Jess frowned at him "Yes… I was" she said.

Toby nodded and sat back in his chair.

"My go?" asked Jess "Ok, um… Connor: truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Connor happily.

"Um… ok… I dare you to… Oh! Remember when you nearly killed Philip Burton?"

"Oh no" groaned Connor "I know what you're going to ask"

Jess grinned "You've not told her already?"

"No" said Connor, a blush starting around the base of his neck.

"I dare you to tell Abby what the password for the system was" said Jess with a grin "The one that you made when you'd only known her for a year or so"

Abby turned curiously to Connor who rolled his eyes at Jess before saying "It was…Oh god, It was Abby Temple, ok?"

Abby grinned widely "Aw Conn" she said "That's really sweet" She planted a kiss to his cheek "A year into knowing me and you already felt like that?"

"I felt like that pretty much from the moment I met you" said Connor, grinning at her.

Abby kissed him again and sat back, beaming. "Conn, your go"

Connor grinned "Toby: Truth or dare?"

Toby looked up at him "What?"

"Truth" he said "Or dare" he nodded his head slightly.

"Dare" said Toby uneasily, getting the hint.

Connor smirked "I dare you to… I dare you to… Kiss Jess"

Toby's face broke into a huge grin with realisation of what Connor had just done.

"Sure, Jess c'mere" he said, leaning towards her.

Jess blushed slightly and leaned towards him a bit. Toby stole a quick glance at Becker who, to put it bluntly, was about to explode.

Becker jumped out of his seat suddenly, fuming.

"You ok Hil?" asked Toby, trying not to laugh.

"I-F-fine… oh shut up!" he said angrily, still breathing quite heavily.

Toby, who was unable to contain it, had burst out laughing. Connor had his face in Abby's shoulder and was visible shaking with contained laughter.

"Ah… sorry" said Toby "So, come on Jess. I've not intention of being called a chicken"

Jess smiled nervously as Toby leaned into her, still trying not to laugh at his bother.

"Hurry up" muttered Connor, looking up with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Tongues?" asked Toby.

There was a low growl from Becker's direction.

"Say something Hil?" said Toby pleasantly.

"No" bit out Becker.

Toby grinned and quickly pressed his lips to Jess'. She squeaked but nonetheless closed her eyes before Toby pulled away, grinning at her.

"I'm going for a shower" grunted Becker, who was looking out the window with a look of badly disguised rage and disgust on his face.

"You just had one" said Jess, completely bemused.

"Uh-huh" said Becker, heading out the front door.

"Shower's the other way!" Called Connor cheerfully after him as the door snapped shut.

Matt leant back "I had nothing to do with that" he said with his hands up.

"Do with what?" asked Jess, panicking "What's wrong with Becker?"

Toby grinned "He's-"

"Oh shut up Toby" said Matt, rolling his eyes. It's your go"

Toby pouted "Fine, Abby: Truth or dare?"

Abby finally gave in and laughed he head off, hanging onto Connor's sleeve. Connor, Charlie and Toby joined her and before long Matt was chuckling along with them.

Emily wandered into the room and took a seat on the arm of Matt's chair, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Everyone slowly quietened down and Abby said "Truth"

"Ok… Did you always fancy Connor?"

Abby thought "I… Do you know, I think I did"

Connor grinned widely and then pouted "What a waste of years!" he groaned.

Abby giggled and patted his hand "Well were happy now"

"We are" said Connor with a goofy grin.

Toby rolled his eyes at them and said "Ok Abby, your go"

"Charlie!" she said.

"Dare" said Charlie immediately.

"Go snog Tobs" said Abby with a grin.

Toby waggled his tongue at her and she smirked before taking a seat on Toby's lap and kissing him on the lips.

They pulled away after a bit and Toby asked "Do ya wanna go for dinner sometime?"

Charlie laughed "Ok"

Toby grinned "Excellent!" and kissed her cheek.

Abby laughed, smiled then looked at the clock

"Come on, let's get some lunch"

* * *

><p>After lunch Becker comes trooping through the door, thoroughly soaked, snow everywhere, dripping mud from his clothes and hair, trailing it behind him as he walked.<p>

Jess' mouth fell open at the sight of him and stood up to help him as he pulled a large EMD from around his shoulder. Jess looked up into his face, her brow creasing with worry.

"Becker…" she fussed "What happened? Are you ok?"

Becker looked into her eyes then grunted and started towards the bathroom.

"Take off you're boots!" called Emily, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she watched mud and snow slowly begin to seep into the carpet.

Becker glared at her and pointedly kicked off his boots, tilting his head in a fed up manner as he pushed them into the wall with a muddy sock. He then turned and stomped off like a storm trooper.

Connor and Toby grinned mischievously and Abby sighed and said "Leave him alone tonight guys, ok? He look's… yeah… just leave him be"

Toby and Connor nodded dejectedly and sat down on the couch, swapping some old Pokémon cards between them. Connor suddenly gasped and pointed out the window, Toby turned to see an insane amount of snow swirling around in an unbelievable wind. They couldn't even hear the shower anymore, which had been running for about 10 minutes now; Becker seemed to be trying to drown himself.

"Woah" said Toby "Snow!"

Abby laughed and threw herself down onto the couch, a book in hand; she quietens and begins intently reading.

The bathroom door opened and Becker went straight into his and Toby's room without a word. Toby and Connor looked at each other, then over at Abby, who was still immersed in her book. They spilt into identical evil grins and stood up.

"Leave him alone" sighed Abby, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"We're not going near him" said Toby.

"Yeah, we're going… to our secret hideout" said Connor, looking pleased with himself.

Abby raised an eyebrow "Your… secret hideout?"

Toby nodded earnestly "It's… You won't tell anyone will you?"

Abby chuckled "No" she said.

Toby leaned into her "It's in… this is top secret mind, It's in the spare room"

Abby started laughing "Ok, Top secret, Have fun"

Toby and Connor grinned before hurrying into the spare room, Charlie squeezed in with them and said "Ok guys, fill me in."

They all sat down on the bed and shut the door tightly.

Connor grinned "Ok, so, never mind Abby: Tonight the plan is…"

* * *

><p>Ok guys! I'll update tonight cause I'm nice if I get some reviews (as usual) Christmas love to everyone! :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: The plan

Chapter 15:

It's only a short one :) But enjoy guys! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Toby and Connor sat. Trying to keep the grins off their faces. Becker was chatting normally to Charlie about security in the ARC.<p>

Toby stood, with the queue of a wink from Connor, and announced that he was going to bed. He winked at Charlie and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Becker stared at them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, Becker" said Connor, swinging around in his chair "You missed it, Charlie and Toby are together now. Christmas love and all that"

Becker grunted and took up cleaning out a small EMD. Toby grinned "Well I'm glad you're happy for us" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Becker looked up at him "I am happy for you, now go away"

"Fine" said Toby, hugging Abby and Emily goodnight. He clapped Matt and Connor on their shoulders and went off to bed.

And hour later Becker slowly opened the door to his and Toby's room, a ray of light falling over Toby's sleeping face. The first thing he heard was Toby snoring loudly. He frowned and quickly stripped and slipped into his black pyjama bottoms. He lay down and pulled his pillow over his head, which did nothing to drown out Toby's ridiculously loud snores.

Becker tried everything; waking Toby up, hitting him with pillows and books, listening to his IPod but nothing did anything, Toby snored on.

After 20 minutes Becker go up, grumbling and swearing and ambled down to the kitchen. What he didn't see was Toby opening one eye and grinning smugly and giving an almighty fake snore.

"You ok Becker?" asked Charlie, who was still up, watching TV.

"Toby's snoring" said Becker, flopping down onto the couch beside her.

Charlie laughed "You look tired, how about you take my bed? I can sleep through anything"

Becker smiled gratefully at her "Thanks" he said "Beware, I thought I could sleep through anything. You know; sleeping through gunfire and all but this…"

Charlie grinned again "I'll be ok, I'm sure, go on. Take my bed. Jess is already asleep"

Becker stopped momentarily as he realised he would be sharing a room with Jess but his nerves were quickly squashed by the desire for a good night's sleep. He stood up and smiled gratefully at Charlie before making his way tentatively to Charlie and Jess' room. He gently pushed open the door and quietly slipped into Charlie's vacant bed. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked over at Jess; she was curled up in a ball under the blankets, only her head and hand visible. He lay down and turned towards her before closing his eyes.

Charlie waited about 10 minutes before slipping into Toby's room.

"Mission accomplished, you can quit that ridiculous snoring" she whispered, grinning into the darkness.

Toby sat up "Excellent! Ok, push his bed over here, make it a double bed"

Charlie arched an eyebrow at him in the moonlight "You've not even taken me out to dinner yet"

"I'm cold" pouted Toby, his eyes going wide and his bottom lip sticking out.

"Oh shut up" said Charlie, but nonetheless pushed the beds together and snuggled into Toby. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily before drifting off to sleep, and it wasn't long before Charlie followed him.

* * *

><p>Super short! But I hope you like it :) Nighty Night guys :P<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas cheer all 'round

Chapter 16:

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Toby, Connor and Charlie looked for signs of anything that could've passed between Becker and Jess. But nothing, apart from the extra odd shy smile they shot at each other when one of them caught the other staring. Toby seemed happy enough with it though for he commented "Well, at least it's something"<p>

After they had eaten Toby and Connor immediately declared that they were going to go out and play in the snow. They dressed in lots of layers, under Emily's motherly instruction, and trooped out into the deep snow.

"Oi!" said Connor as a snowball collided with the side of his head. The two of them ran through the snow, shouting, and throwing and kicking snow at each other. Abby soon joined them, followed by Matt, Emily and Charlie.

Becker strolled out into the snow and turned back to look at Jess who was staring out the door with her nose turned up.

"What's wrong Jess?" Becker asked "I thought you loved the snow?"

"I do" mumbled Jess "it's nice to look at, but it's cold"

"Well it is snow"

"Oh shut up" said Jess with a grin.

Becker smiled back then looked her over "no wonder you're cold!" he exclaimed, taking in her bare legs.

Jess rolled her eyes "You have to suffer for fashion Becker"

Becker rolled his eyes playfully at her "Come on, put a tracksuit on, get a jacket and come out here"

Jess stuck her finger in some snow then shook her head mutely.

Becker grinned and said "please? I want you to"

Jess looked torn then nodded and turned and tottered back inside.

Becker grinned happily at his own achievement then felt something cold trickling down his neck. He turned slowly around to see Toby grinning cheekily at him. He bent down and scooped up a large handful of snow. He pressed it together and then started after Toby, who took off yelling loudly.

"AH! NO! HIL!" he spluttered as Becker pinned him down and rubbed the snow in his face. Toby laid still for a moment before grabbing Becker, sitting on top of him and yelling "Get him!"

Becker scowled as countless snowballs rained down on him. He stood up suddenly, sending Toby flying and said "Right! That's it!" before returning the favour of the others, he pelted them with snow, laughing joyously all the time.

He looked back to the mobile, where he saw Jess standing; watching him amusedly. He fought his way towards her and said "Come on Jessica, get in the Christmas spirit"

Jess smirked at him then her eyebrows knitted together and she pointed behind him. He spun around, expecting another snowball attack, but instead saw a very expensive car cruising through the snow towards them.

"Two guesses at who's in that?" said Toby as Connor howled beside him.

"What happened to you?" asked Toby, turning towards his friends bent double figure.

"Abby put snow down me pants!" he exclaimed, pouting as Abby roared with laughter beside him.

"It's not funny!" Connor protested "You could've frozen me knob off!"

Toby laughed at them as they continued this banter, then made his way towards Lester, who was stepping out of his car.

"Becker's!" he barked "Come and help me with these" he said, indicating towards two large boxes.

Toby and Becker pushed their way through the snow towards him, taking a box each.

"Extremely delicate" called Lester, already marching towards the mobile.

The brothers followed him inside and set the boxes down, which started to rattle by themselves.

Abby and Connor (who still looked rather put out) followed them in, closely followed by the rest of the team, All curious to see what Lester had brought.

"Miss Maitland, open them" ordered Lester, but everyone saw the almost excited smile he tried to hide.

Abby knelt down and gently lifted the lid off the box… and gave a huge, delighted scream.

"SID!" yelled Connor "NANCY!" he dropped to his knees to greet his two friends.

Lester smiled and lifted the lid off the other box.

"REX!" squealed Abby, going to hug her lizard.

"Good luck with them" Lester commented over all the noise as everyone began to get aquatinted with the pets, "They're all yours again"

Abby leapt up and gave Lester a massive hug, beaming with tears in her eyes.

"Italian suit" said Lester gruffly, but nonetheless returned the gesture warmly. Connor hopped up and joined them, causing Lester to start and pat the ecstatic man on the back awkwardly.

"Steady on" Lester said, releasing his two employees.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." commented Connor, still grinning elatedly.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and everyone has finally calmed down, Lester has departed along with the team's supply of expensive liquor. Sid and Nancy were romping around the home and Rex was napping satisfactorily beside a radiator.<p>

"Ah! Santa's coming tonight!" squealed Connor suddenly, jumping about in his seat.

Toby grinned and gave a high-pitched squeal to match Connor's, they high-fived excitedly and started bouncing about.

"This is ridiculous" muttered Becker, frowning.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy" said Jess "Or you won't get what you want, you'll get coal for being naughty"

Becker smirked "I am a trained solider Jessica"

Jess made a face "What does that have to do with anything?" she exclaimed.

"That's his excuse for everything" said Abby, she then turned to Connor and Toby "Mind if I use your secret hideout for a bit guys? I've got present wrapping to do"

Toby and Connor agreed enthusiastically and decided to wrap their presents in Connor's room.

* * *

><p>Abby stretched and got up from her present wrapping; she turned into her room and stopped in her tracks: sat on the bed was Connor and Toby. Connor resembled a Christmas tree and Toby was busy hanging baubles on his ears, singing joyfully all the while. They both stopped when they noticed Abby was there.<p>

"No!" screeched Toby, throwing his hands out in front of Connor "Go away Abby"

"Oh god" she giggled "I know what's going on, I believe the correct sentence would be 'Go away Toby' I'm gonna unwrap my Christmas present"

Toby's eyes widened, he clapped Connor on the shoulder and then bolted from the room as Abby started towards a grinning Connor.

Charlie grinned at him as he hurried into the corridor and shut the door sharply behind him.

"She found her present then?" she said.

Toby nodded with a grin and a yawn.

"Come on" said Charlie "Let's go to bed so Becker will be in with Jess weather he likes it or not"

"And he likes it" said Toby, as Charlie pushed him into 'Their' room after bidding goodnight and giving "Merry Christmas's" to the others.

"Goodnight Toby" said Charlie, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ok guys! I've got to go, Santa'll be here soon! A Cos-play and a PS3 for me tomorrow (hopefully :P) What are you all getting? Care to spare a review this Christmas? I'd really love to get 100 reviews(not just for this chapie mind XP)... maybe that's wishfull thinking but... this little Fic has way over 6,000 hits presently and it would be so cool if a few more of you could spare half a minuet to review? Love you all, you're so great for sticking with me through this :D MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or merry whatever you celebrate or do not celebrate (in that case Merry Day to you :D) XX<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Finally!

Chapter 17:

Woah, Long wait guys. Sorry, super busy over Christmas. Hope you all had a good one! :D This chapter was unbelieveably hard to write -_- I hope it's ok *is worried* :P

* * *

><p>Christmas morning. Abby opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at her fiancé's face that loomed over her, looking anxious and impaitient. She then rolled over and looked at the clock: 9am. She sighed and thought to herself 'at least he managed this long without waking me up' before mumbling "Merry Christmas Conn"<p>

Connor beamed "Merry Christmas Abby... Can we go do the presents now?"

Abby smiled and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

><p>Charlie wrinkled her nose, something was poking her cheek. She attemted and failed to swat it away. Giving an annoyed groan she opened her eyed to see Toby impaitiently poking her cheek with a frown on his face.<p>

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

Toby jumped then grinned "Why hello" he said then bit his lip.

Charlie chuckled "Yes, you can go see if the others are up"

Toby beamed and tore from the room, not bothering to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Matt rolled over and smiled at Emily, who had rested her head on his chest.<p>

"Merry Christmas" he whispered into her hair.

She smiled "Same to you" she rolled around and their lips were just about to meet when they heard the thump of foot steps heading towards them.

"Yes... Merry Christmas" groaned Matt, flopping back onto the pillows as there was a few loud bangs on their door.

Emily just laughed and kissed his chin.

* * *

><p>Jess lay on her side, facing Becker. She wasn't watching him. She was just... observing the most interesting thing in the very un-interesting room. She watched as he rolled about, his usually neat as a pin hair flopping foward into his eyes, she had the sudden urge to push it out of them... 'Oh!' she thought 'It's Christmas!' then she frowned 'stupid soilders distracting me-' but he wasn't distracting her. Not at all. She didn't remotely care about his floppy hair and how his chest rose and fell when he breathed. Not at all... Though his hair was rather loevly... and his chest too...<p>

Toby and Connor met halfway down the wallway, they both high-fived then looked evily at Jess' room door. They nodded to eachother and then burst into the room. Becker gave a huge grunt and sat up, his hair flipping from his eyes to pile on top of his head. Jess squeaked and pulled the covers up to her chin. Toby and Connor stomped into the room, both in nothing but boxers and Santa hat's. They sat down on Becker's bed and roared "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Becker blinked dazedly, still not sure what was happening, Jess was trying not to laugh at poor Becker.

"Oooohhhhh!" squealed Connor "Becker! Put some clothes on!"

Becker made a "whu?" noise and looked down at his bare chest. He looked over at Jess who was already bright red and avoiding his gaze. Becker shook his head, trying to clear it... why couldn't he think straight?

"So" stated Toby matter-of-factly "Hil" he slapped Becker's side through the duvet "We are doing the presents now so you would do well to get up"

"Presents?" said Jess "Oh!" and with that; she had slipped out from under the covers and prance out of the room.

The tree boys staredd after her wide-eyed.

"Was she wearing..." started Connor.

"A Onesie*" said Toby, begining to giggle.

Soon Connor and Toby were laughing properly, much to Becker's distaste. Connor got Toby's eye and winked. In one quick movement; they had pulled the cover's off Becker and had sprinted from the room, duvet in hand, out to the kitchen.

Becker didn't stop to think as he lept out of bed and gave chase. Jess flattened herself against the wall as they all barrelled past. Her eyes popping out at Becker's retreating figure, unable to not stare at his tight, black, boxer-breifs.

Abby ambled down the hall, rubbing her eyes, she head the comotion and headed towards the noise.

"Connor!" she screeched "Don't you dare!". Connor stood at the front door, which was wide open, about to chuck Becker's duvet out into the snow. Becker stood, chest heaving, face red with anger.

"Can't you just leave him alone? It's Christmas!" Abby scolded, snatching the duvet off Connor.

Connor looked very guilty then looked over Abby, her blond hair was everywhere, and her eyes were narrowed.

Connor leaned over and whispered something to Toby, who promptly burst out laughing. Abby scowled at them and said "What did you say?" in a dangerous voice.

"Abby?" stuck in Becker.

"Shut up a minuet" snapped Abby, still clinging to his duvet.

Becker shivered "Can I just-"

Abby ignored him and turned to Toby and Connor, who were still laughing "What did you say to him Conn?"

"Not telling" said Connor with a proud smile.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight" Abby threatened.

"What?" yelped Connor "No! All I said was that you looked like..." he caught himself.

"An angry dandelion" finished Toby in a gruff voice, then continued giggling.

Abby smirked at them and then suddenly dropped the duvet and pushed Connor and Toby out into the snow. They both yelled out as they tumbled into the snow together in a mass of tangled limbs. Toby was the first to recover but fell flat on his face as Connor's foot caught his. Abby stood at the door, howling with laughter. Jess came back into the room and shyly handed Becker a t-shirt, which he took with a grateful smile and pulled it over his head. He then spotted Toby and Connor and burst out laughing as they finally tumbled through the door, shivering and scowling up at Abby. She gave them an overly sweet smile and went to sit on the couch.

"Oh god!" moaned Connor, standing up, rubbing his chest vigorously "Me nipples are gonna fall off!"

"Same here mate" said Toby, his teeth chattering.

Toby and Connor shakily made their way to put some clothes on and warm up. Matt came out of his room and started laughing, Jess and Becker still laughed as they parted, Jess sitting beside Abby and Becker to put some trousers on.

"Oooohhhhhhooooohhhhhh!" squealed Connor, once he had gotten dressed "Pressies!" he ran towards the tree and almost squashed Abby in his excitement.

Toby followed, making similar weird noises of excitement and pushing his brother out of the way to access the tree.

Soon, everything calmed down and everyone sat around the tree, eagerly waiting for the present exchange to begin. Sid, Nancy and Rex all came skidding into the room at the sound of papers rustling an jumped onto the couch, crawling all over everyone to get to Connor and Abby.

"Becker: this is for you" said Emily as she presented him with her present "I made it myself, there's one for everyone!"

Becker tore open the wrapping, his own excitement surprising himself, and held up his gift in front of his eyes: Emily had given him a Navy knitted jumper with a tank on the front, said Tank was wearing a Santa hat and presents were falling around it.

"Wow" he said softly, a big grin breaking over his face "Thanks Emily!" he pulled the jumper on then leaned over and hugged her.

"You're very welcome" said Emily, now handing out everyone else's jumpers.

"Are you feeling ill, Hil?" asked Toby.

"What a brilliant rhyme" muttered Connor, accepting his parcel from Emily.

Becker beamed at him "I'm just fabulous Tob's thanks for asking though" he said cheerily.

Toby and Connors mouths hit the floor, before their presents distracted them and they took a look at their jumpers: Toby had a brown one with someone he could guess was an Elf, resembling Legolas, wearing a Santa hat on it. He grinned widely and kissed Emily's cheek happily. Connor had a yellow one with what seemed like a dinosaur with a lightsabre on it. He giggled at it and thanked Emily happily.

Abby got a green jumper with a lizard on. Matt had a blue with a spaceship on. Jess had a pink with some shoes on her's and Charlie had a white with a horse on hers.

Emily beamed happily as everyone pulled on their jumpers, comparing them happily.

"Hil" said Toby, throwing a present at him. Becker slipped it out of the bag and grinned: Owl City's: All things bright and beautiful. Becker clapped Toby on the shoulder and handed him his. Toby opened it and started chuckling: Owl City's: Ocean eyes. Becker grinned and said "What a co-incidence"

Jess giggled "You like the same music?"

"What's not to like about Owl City?" said Toby with a grin. Jess grinned and handed Toby her present to him.

"Ahhh!" yelled Toby excitedly, jumping out of his seat and onto Jess. She laughed loudly and returned his hug.

"You're very welcome" she said.

"Put it on me?" asked Toby hopefully.

"Of course" said Jess, taking it from him and fastening the Lord of the Rings replica ring around his neck on a chain.

Toby grinned proudly and stuck out his chest, very pleased.

Connor gave Becker a remote control army helicopter. Becker got him a small heater that also doubled as a fan. Connor frowned at it, trying to decipher what it was for.

Becker laughed "So you won't be leaving your underwear in peoples kitchen appliances anymore"

Connor brightened and high-fived Becker.

Abby and Jess simultaneously sighed, relieved and said "Becker, your a genius!"

Everyone chuckled and continued with the present giving.

Abby gave Connor vouchers to Forbidden Planet* and a big kiss. Connor gave Abby a gold chain with a small ruby heart on the end along with his... previous gift. Matt gave Emily a Disney box set, (she had become rather obsessed with them after watching Cinderella) and she gave him some sort of rare plant that no-one knew the name of.

"Jess" said Toby, handing her a package.

Jess opened it up and squealed at the sight of a chocolate fountain.

"You put all chocolate in it" said Toby stupidly, earning a gentle whack around the head from Charlie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Toby!" said Jess, hugging him tightly.

Abby, Emily and Charlie all chipped in to buy Jess an expensive dress, which caused a lot of sqee'ing all round.

Last was Becker and Jess' gifts to each other. Jess handed him a square package, he carefully undid the wrapping and slid the box out. He knew what it was before he opened it, just by the weight of it.

"Jess..." he whispered "you didn't?"

Jess just grinned at him and he hurriedly opened up the box and gasped. Inside was a small, shining red mouth fell open and he gently took it out of the box with slightly shaking hands.

"Oh wow" muttered Toby. Connor looked at him confusedly and Toby leaned into him and explained quietly: "Hil collects them, has done since he was 12 or summat... He's been looking for that one for years... I think that one must be proper rare"

Connor nodded in understanding and focused on Becker again, who was now turning the car over in his hands, still gaping at it.

"H-how did you know?" he asked Jess, turning to look at Toby.

"Don't look at me man, I had nothing at all to do with it!" said Toby with a grin.

Becker looked back to Jess, who just continued beaming at him.

He shook his head and set the car back in the box as if it were made of glass.

"This must've cost a fortune... Jess..."

Jess still grinned "I know people" she said.

Becker smiled delightedly, no longer gazing at the car but at Jess herself.

"I take it you like it then?" Jess asked.

Becker beamed at her "Like it?" he exclaimed "Jess! I _LOVE _it!" and with that he leaned over and gave Jess a huge hug, lifting her right off the seat. She blushed red and beamed hugging him back and hearing the small "thank you" he whispered into her ear.

He finally set her down and reached behind him to pull out Jess' present. She carefully opened it and a very expensive looking pair of high heels fell out onto her lap, along with a book.

She stared at the objects for a few moments, long enough for Becker to begin to get worried... the she squealed delightedly.

Becker relaxed, knowing he'd done something right to have her make that noise.

"Becker!" she stated "please tell me you got these shoes in a sale?"

Becker just grinned at her and said "I know people"

Jess beamed at him and then gasped as a chocolate bar fell from each shoe. Next, she turned to the book, she picked it up curiously and read the cover _"Friends: fill your life with joy, your soul with sunshine and your heart with love"_ she flipped it open and found it was a picture album, already full of pictures of the team and other bits from life both inside and outside the ARC.

"Abby helped" said Becker "but I did most of it"

She felt her eyes fill with happy tears and she launched herself at Becker, hugging the daylights out of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, joining her in closing her eyes.

Connor, Charlie, Abby and Toby all nodded and silently sprung up. Toby lifted Abby up so she could reach the ceiling, Charlie kept a lookout and Connor passed the final stage of their mission to Abby.

Becker and Jess were just pulling apart when the others made it back to their seats. Everyone, Matt and Emily included, looked up above Becker and Jess, not bothering to hide their smiles. Becker and Jess slowly followed their gazes and both blushed scarlet. The rest of the team held their breath as both Becker and Jess glanced at each others lips. They slowly leaned into each other... and their lips finally met.

They both smiled into each others mouths as everyone who had been holding their breath let it out in one go. Jess grabbed the front of Becker's jumper gently and pulled him more towards her. Becker gave a little squeaky noise and pulled her onto his lap in one swift movement and deepened the kiss at the same time.

There was high-fives all round over on the other couch as the 'Team' celebrated the success of their mission. Connor and Toby were grinning like eejits, Abby was beaming happily with Charlie and Matt and Emily were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, but everyone could see how happy and relieved they were.

After what seemed like forever to the others, Becker and Jess finally broke apart, smiling shyly.

"About bloody time" said Toby.

Becker and Jess just smiled and cuddled into one another. Abby and Connor cuddled together and it wasn't long before Matt and Emily and Toby and Charlie had followed their lead.

"Well that's everyone now" commented Charlie.

"Yeah" said Toby, glancing at Sid and Nancy who were also cuddled together.

"Now we just need to find a lady friend for Rex!" said Connor excitedly.

Abby laughed "Poor Rex... All alone for Christmas!"

Rex chirped and flew over to nestle between Connor and Abby.

"Not anymore then" Abby said, stroking the lizards head.

"Oi! Get your own!" said Connor to Rex, pouting.

Rex chirped and Abby laughed "He's right Conn" she said "It's Christmas; there's plenty of love to go around"

Connor smiled and said "I guess I wouldn't mind sharing... but just for today mind" he warned Rex "After that she's all mine again"

Everyone chuckled at their antics and then Matt said "When are we eating?"

"I suppose around 5" said Abby "I know Toby wanted to make cookies or something?"

"Yeah!" said Toby enthusiastically "Who wants to help?"

"I will" said Becker. Jess announced that she'd love to but she had to get ready.

"Ready for what?" Becker questioned bemusedly.

"Dinner of course!" said Jess.

"We're eating here"

"It's Christmas Becker" she said, pecking him on the lips.

He smiled and said "Ok then"

Jess scooted off, calling Charlie to help her and Connor said "Me and Abby are going for a walk"

"Emily and I were thinking of starting the Turkey and all that"

"Good Idea" said Toby, standing "Come on Hil, let's get cooking!"

* * *

><p>Ok, I hope it was ok. let me know what you think. I personally think it's rubbish but I really wanted to get it up :)<p>

Onesie: One piece pajama suit for those who didn't know. Like a babygrow.

Forbidden planet: The "nerdy" shop. Full of manga and starwars, pokémon and dr who and all that XD My favourite shop ever! Aparently there's a huge on in London :)

And I know NOTHING about model cars so cut me some slack there :P


	18. Chapter 18: The End

Chapter 18:

* * *

><p>Here it is everyone; the final chapter! This is a long one, I hope you enjoy it! And I want to say a final thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their alerts or favorites and to you if you may be reading this in the future. THANK YOU ALL! I'm still amazed at the response this has got, especially for my first post. Anyway, read, enjoy and, if you like, review! Peace guys :D<p>

* * *

><p>Becker smiled and followed Toby to the kitchen. They set up everything they needed then Connor dashed into the room; grabbed something from the counter, stuck his hand in the flower and slapped Toby's ass and then said "Wish me luck" to him.<p>

Toby laughed, "Mate, You've nothing to be worried about for God's sake!" he said as he observed the big hand print on the back of his jeans.

Connor just bit his lip and then scampered from the room.

"What's he nervous about?" asked Becker.

"He's..." Toby looked out the door to make sure they were gone "Proposing to Abby"

Becker frowned "But their already engaged!"

"He said something about wanting it to be a proper proposal" said Toby with a smile, happy for his friend.

"Who's getting married?" asked Matt absently as he came in, in search for the turkey.

"Conn's proposing to Abby" Becker explained.

Matt frowned.

"A proper proposal he said" explained Toby before he could ask "You know.. Down on one knee and all that... then again, I suppose you _do _know all about that"

Matt grinned and said "To be honest, It was the most nerve-wrecking thing I've ever done"

"Afraid she'd say no?" questioned Becker, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter as he beat the eggs together.

"How could I say no?" said Emily, kissing Matt quickly as she walked passed him on her way to the fridge.

Matt grinned and hauled the turkey onto the counter.

"Funny we'd all end up with people we work with, eh?" asked Toby.

"I know right?" said Becker "Weird" he smiled and started adding milk to the eggs.

Toby grinned, he had his old brother back. He started singing joyfully as he dumped the flower in Becker's bowl.

"Can you not?" snapped Becker, in reference to the singing. Well, maybe there was still a bit of the grumpy 'Mr Emotional Retard' in there. Toby grinned at the thought and silenced his singing.

They soon discovered that they didn't have any chocolate chips, and Toby was adamant that they be included in the cookies. Becker volunteered to jog to the nearest shop to get some as he didn't get his all important jog that morning.

Matt and Emily had gotten 'distracted' from their turkey preparing. Toby made a face and slipped from the room silently. He sat down on the couch and absently scratched Rex's head. Rex purred in pleasure and Toby gave a small smile. Jess tottered into the room and saw him sitting there, she beamed and sat down daintily beside him.

She gave him a mischievous smile and said "I'm not stupid you know. You set us up"

"Moi?" said Toby, aghast.

"Well, not just you. Charlie, Abby and Connor too"

Toby smirked "What would give you that idea?"

"Well the fact that Connor's foot hit mine as he 'snuck' by me. So I opened my eyes"

Toby's face fell "Oh" he said shortly.

Jess giggled and then leaned forwards and pecked his cheek "Thank you" she said.

Toby smiled and nodded "Our little secret?" he asked.

"Defiantly" she said.

"Jess?" called Charlie "Where've you gone? Oh, hey Tobs"

"Hello" said Toby pleasantly, reaching out to her like a small child. She grinned and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You smell nice" he said.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and Jess giggled.

"Come on" Jess said "Let's do your hair"

By the time Becker got back he was covered in snow and sweat. He tumbled through the door and shoved the "godforsaken chocolate chips" into Toby's hands. Toby laughed and told him he should find Jess and have her cheer him up. Becker smiled overly sweetly at his younger brother and then took at lump of snow out of his hood and stuck it down Toby's back.

"Hillllllaaaarrrrrr-!" Toby started to yell, but Becker clamped his hands over his mouth. Toby rolled his eyes and nodded, shivering as the snow trickled down his back.

Becker smirked at him and went off to shower.

* * *

><p>Just as Toby was beginning to worry about Abby and Connor, they came through the door, Hand in hand. Toby immediately lept on Abby and pulled her hand under his nose to observe it. She laughed and flexed her fingers, showing off a sparkling diamond ring. Toby whistled and then brought them both into a hug.<p>

"Nice one guys" he said "Congrats"

They both beamed and thanked him enthusiastically.

"What took you so long?" Toby asked.

Abby grinned excitedly "We ran into someone on the way home" she explained. They both moved apart to reveal a man.

Toby stared, the corner of his mouth tipped upwards at the sight of the very shabby looking man.

"Who're you?" he asked bluntly.

The man grinned "I could say the same to you but I don't think I need to: You're a Becker"

Toby nodded warily and said "Abby? Conn?"

Connor laughed.

"Danny Quinn" said the man, with his trademark grin.

Toby opened his mouth then clapped Danny on the back, shaking his hand vigorously.

"You could've said so! Good God man!" he exclaimed "I thought you were a hobo"

Danny laughed and matched Toby's excited handshake "Yeah, I suppose I could do with a wash" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Matt, finally emerging from the kitchen, Emily in tow.

"Oh!" exclaimed Danny "Mate... You've not got a gun have you?"

Matt grinned "You're lucky this time" he said.

Emily grinned up at him "Hello Danny" she said.

"Miss Emily" he bowed to her. She laughed and curtsied back.

"DANNY!" yelled Charlie, running into the room.

"Charlie? No way!" Danny exclaimed, hurrying towards her.

"You smell" she commented as she got nearer to him.

"Yep!" laughed Danny.

"I would hug you but..." said Charlie with a grin.

Danny nodded "I don't blame you, I don't even know how long it's been since I had a proper wash"

"You two know each other?" asked Connor.

Danny smirked "We do..."

"He got stuck in a pipe one day doing a security check in the ARC late at night and I was heading home and heard him shouting his head off"

Everyone laughed then Danny said "Any chance of a shower?"

"Hil's in it now" said Toby.

"Old Hilary! Fantastic!" said Danny happily.

There was silence for a few long seconds before Connor muttered "Hilary... Hil..." he frowned and then jumped "Oh my... GOD!" he exclaimed.

Danny burst out laughing at Connor and said "Yep! Hilary James Becker is it not? I though you guy's would've know that"

"I did!" piped up Toby, laughing.

"You don't count" said Danny.

"I knew it" said Jess, coming into the room and shaking Danny's hand "Danny, right?" Danny nodded. "Jess Parker" Jess introduced herself "Welcome back" she smiled.

"Jess" sighed Toby "You don't count either; You probably hacked his file"

Jess opened her mouth to protest then she calmly said "It's my job to read the files"

Toby grinned "Of course it is"

"It's not on his file" said Connor.

"Why-" started Toby bemusedly "-did you hack his file?"

"Connor hacks everyone's file" said Abby, narrowing her eyes at her fiance.

Connor looked guilty and said "Hey! You wouldn't believe the amount of rubbish they put on them!"

"Like what?" asked Toby interestedly.

"You were Mary in your school nativity play when you were 10" stated Connor, fighting back chuckles.

Toby's mouth fell open and he scowled at Charlie as she collapsed onto a chair, giggling ridiculously.

"Oh... shut up" he snapped playfully. He then trouped towards the bathroom. He banged noisily on the door and roared "HILARY! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER! JESS IS IN TROUBLE!"

He barely had time to move back before Becker ran from the bathroom like a bat out of hell with a towel around his waist, looking around wildly, soaking hair in his eyes and a toothbrush grasped tightly in his hand: ready to fend off anyone who would harm his Jess.

Toby burst out laughing at the sight of him. Becker slowly realized that there was no danger, he turned murderously to Toby, then his face broke out into a big grin and he suddenly hugged Toby, soaking him.

"Hil! Ah! No!" protested Toby, pushing his brother off him. "Ugh!" he exclaimed as Becker let him go "Jesus Hil! You seem to spend most of your time in the shower here!"

Becker glared at him "Not my fault is it?"

"Whatever" said Toby "Anyway, hurry up, Danny wants to use the shower"

"Who's Dan- No way" said Becker not believing his ears.

"Save the hug for late mate, yeah?" called Danny.

Becker turned and beamed at the sight of him, then turned and hurried back into the shower.

"He has changed" said Abby to Connor.

"Told you so" Connor said, sticking his tongue out at her. Abby hit him lightly on the arm and then sniffed.

"Is something... burning?" she asked everybody. Matt paled and took off to the kitchen, shouting "The turkey!"

Everyone laughed at him and started questioning Danny about where he had been and what he'd been up to.

* * *

><p>Old Hilary was finished his shower in record time and he dashed to his room and changed into a red shirt, black jeans and white trainers. He toweled his hair dry and gave it it's usual neat combing over. He took one look at himself in the mirror and deemed himself suitablethen went to find Jess, he walked down the hall and happily high-fived Danny as he was just going into the bathroom.<p>

"Good to have you back" Becker said.

"Good to be back" said Danny before disappearing.

Becker continued to the living room where Toby and Charlie were busy making out under some mistletoe. He made a disgusted face at them and then spotted Jess. She looked him over and tried and failed to hide the impressed look on her face. Becker beamed at her and began to make his way towards her, he was halfway there, arms outstretched, when his phone rang. He dropped his arms and shot Jess and apologetic look then turned his gaze to his phone. He paled and groaned.

"My mother" he said in answer to Abby's curious look. He sat down on the couch and gestured for everyone to be quiet. They all stilled, except for Toby and Charlie, who didn't know what was going on, nor did they care.

Becker grumbled and flipped open his phone.

"HILARY!"

He sighed, classic greeting from his mother.

"Hey mum...mother"

"Hmph! Well! Aren't you going to say something to me?" she snapped.

"Wha-? Oh right! Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas indeed" she grumbled "Didn't even bother coming over I suppose"

"I can't! We're, like, 4 hours away from you!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, your father would've been horrified"

"Dad swore like a sailor"

"You said we're! Who are you with? And I might add that it is 'we are'"

"right, sorry" mumbled Becker, reaching out and pulling Jess against his side. "And I'm with some friends"

"Male?"

"No, male and female... what does it even matter?"

His mother huffed "And your accommodation?"

"Mobile home"

"Sleeping arrangements"

Becker sighed impatiently"I was in with Tob...ias, but now I'm with my girlfriend" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"HILARY!"

Becker cringed and pulled the phone away from his poor ear. Beside him, Jess was giggling into his arm, he grinned at her and said, far to pleasantly, into the phone "Yes mother?"  
>"Who is she? What does she work at? Was her upbringing good?"<p>

Becker sighed "He name is Jess, she's a field Co-ordinator, I presume so and before you ask: She's very pretty"

Jess bushed scarlet as everyone else in the room 'Aw'd' at them, she grumbled to herself as she hid her face in Becker's neck. He grinned down at her then turned his attention back to his mother who was ranting and raving down the phone, what about he didn't know.

Finally she took a deep breath and said "Where's Tobias?"

Becker's patience was wavering "Not here" he said shortly.

"HILARY!"

"What?" he grumbled back immediately.

"Where is he? If you've lost my baby boy...!"

"He's fine... Toby!" Becker called to his brother, who merely stuck his middle finger up at him and continued his... activities.

Becker smirked and winced as his mother screeched "HILARY!" once again.

"I'll tell you where he is" Becker bit out "under some mistletoe with his girlfriend"

His mother laughed, taking Becker by surprise "Yes" she said "He always got on well with the most lovely girls... you on the other hand... well, Trish was telling me you didn't even like girls!"

Becker chocked over his tongue.

"The idea! Although I wouldn't be surprised" his mother huffed "Anyway, I am going now, Gladys said she's to call over with some refreshments"

Becker frowned as she hung up.

"What?" asked Jess, noting his facial expression.

"She thought I was gay" he said, still frowning.

Jess giggled and Toby broke away from Charlie to say "I'm not surprised mate, 5 years without a girlfriend and people'll start thinking that"

Everyone in the room laughed loudly at poor Becker.

Becker frowned deeper "Five years?" he wondered out loud.

Jess was laughing into his side, jolting him out of his thoughts. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her head.

Ten minuets later, Danny stumbled out of the bathroom and announced that he needed clothes. Becker gave him some of his and returned to the living room.

"Where's Jess?" he asked.

"Changing" said Abby absently.

Becker wandered into the kitchen, where Toby and Charlie were helping Matt and Emily dish up the dinner.

"Will someone set the table?" asked Emily, rolling up her sleeves to tackle the turkey, which Matt had luckily saved.

"Connor?" she asked as he passed.

"I don't wanna!" he whinged.

Emily glared at him "You'll get no desert if you don't do it" she threatened.

Connor looked worried "What sort of desert?" he asked warily, weighing up his options.

"We've got cake, mince pie's, biscuits, chocolate something or another..."

Connor pouted and frowned.

"And of course, Jelly"

"JELLY!" yelled Connor excitedly, launching himself towards the cutlery drawer.

"Oh shut it Conn" said Abby, rubbing her ears as she slipped into the room.

"Sorry Abby" said Connor as he hurried past her, arms laden with plates.

"I'm going to get ready" she said absently, observing the near chaos that was unfolding in the kitchen.

"Fuck!" screeched Matt, sucking on his burnt finger.

"Fuck" mimicked Connor in a very bad northern Ireland accent.

"Shut up" said Matt sourly.

"Shut up" Connor grinned.

"Go away" said Becker as he passed by, balancing pots of vegetables in his arms and trying not to get his shirt dirty.

"Wow" Becker gasped "Jess you look... wow" he smiled at Jess who had come in dressed in a short lilac dress, her hair done in a sleek updo. She smiled shyly at him and he beamed back.

* * *

><p>An hour later and everyone was seated around the table, digging into the food happily.<p>

Connor held out a Christmas cracker for Abby to pull. She did so, and won. Connor looked so put out about it that she settled for giving him the pink paper crown, which he seemed pretty pleased with.

Becker kept giving Jess, in Toby's words: "The most sickening soppy look's he's ever seen any guy give a girl"

Becker just scowled in response to that and continued making the same adoring face at Jess. Who resembled a beetroot.

"Finally!" exclaimed Connor as Emily slid a bowl of Jelly in front of him.

"Oi!" Toby protested "Conn got more than me!"

"Well you both got more than me" said Danny, waving his fork full of cake at them, the cake promptly flew off and hit Connor in the face.

"Waaa!" he wailed "Abby!"

"What Connor?" She asked, not looking up from Emily's engagement ring.

"There's cake on me face!"

"What do you want me to do?" she snapped, swinging around to him "Lick it off?"

Toby snorted and Connor went red, Abby chuckled and handed him a napkin.

Connor pouted and wiped the cake from his face, he then returned to his beloved Jelly, shoveling it into his mouth happily.

Toby took another look into Connor's bowl and opened his mouth to whine again, but Charlie quickly gave him her's.

"Fanks" he said, his mouth full.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and returned to her food.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Becker lit the fire in the fireplace and they all sat around.<p>

"Well" said Danny happily "What a nice Christmas"

"Shouldn't someone tell Lester your here?" asked Becker "And how did you get here?"

"Already done, and through an anomaly" said Danny, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh... wait" said Becker frowning "An anomaly?"

"yeah, from the late Cretaceous"

Becker frowned deeper "Why didn't the detector go off?"

Connor shifted "Sorry, I guess I let it run out of battery..."

Becker froze.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he yelled "CONNOR!"

Connor cowered against the sofa and Abby. She rolled her eyes at him and Becker stood up from his place beside Jess.

"Leave me alone!" Connor whined fearfully "It was an accident! It's closed now anyway!"

Becker scowled so hard his eyebrows almost joined together. Jess gently took his hand and he slowly sank down beside her again.

"Sorry" he said gruffly.

Jess leaned against him and he completely relaxed. Opposite them, the rest of the teams mouths had hit the floor.

"He hasn't gone back to his old ways" muttered Toby after a while "He's become a completely new person"

"Woah!" said Connor in awe.

Abby looked at him with a 'wtf?' expression and turned back to Becker and Jess, who were rubbing their noses together.

"I'm starting to think that getting them together wasn't such a great idea" grumbled Toby in a low voice "Good luck to you two if he moves into Jess' flat"

"good luck to you if she moves into yours"

Toby groaned and smirked "I'm getting my own house"

"Good luck with that" said Connor.

"I live around the corner from Jess..." said Charlie slowly "Hey! Wanna move in Toby?"

"YES!" Toby yelled, standing up and jumping on Charlie.

"Moving a bit fast are we not?" asked Connor, observing them with amusement.

"You can't talk" said Toby, removing himself from Charlie "You moved in with her before you even got together"

Connor shrugged and said "Well, I guess that's it then... everyone's happy" he put his arm around Abby and kissed her temple.

"What about me?" asked Danny "I haven't got anyone to keep me company!"

Connor and Toby grinned evilly, Abby and Charlie soon caught on and copied them.

"Don't even think about it" said Danny, grinning and shaking his head "No bloody way!"

* * *

><p>Ok. So thanks again to everyone who followed this! I hope you all will drop us one for this chapter! And so we have reached the end, of Matchmaking? Moi? I really hope you all enjoyed it :) Feel free to message me if you have anything you'd like to see me write. See ya guys! And don't forget to leave one last review!<p>

Glosoli x


End file.
